


Written in the Wings

by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Anastasia (1997), Disney - All Media Types, Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hinted eventual Hiccup x Jack, Hinted eventual Rapunzel x Flynn, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of Hiccup while he is assisting Ben and Merida in guiding some furry friends to the Winter Woods to hibernate. For good reason, too, as their wings definitely don't shine as his had when he entered the border.Little did he know that things were about to take a dramatic turn for him here on out.But all in a day of a Tinker fairy, right?
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 66
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fairy_AU





	1. Prologue

_If you had wings to lift you_

_and the Second Star your guide,_

_you'd find a place where_

_all the seasons flourish side by side._

_Yet past the Summer Meadow_

_and beyond the Autumn Wood,_

_lies an icy land of secrets,_

_a world misunderstood._

_But if your mind is open_

_and your heart just has to know,_

_your wings can take you farther_

_than you ever thought you'd go._


	2. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Canon divergent from Disney fairies**
> 
> The animals residing in Pixie Hollow talk. Unlike Cheese the mouse who's mostly a means of transportation or 'beast' of burden for the tinker fairies. Animals in the mainland, though, don't talk as per norm.
>
>> [A post shared by Jasmin Abarca (@jasmin_abarca)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHceuEvhiQM/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)   
> 

"C'mon Aster, I promise! I'll try not to freeze your tail this time by accident."

The rabbit scowled, "That ain't a promise, ya twit, especially if ya pair it off with a ' _try_.'"

"But I'm so bored!" Jack groaned, falling back mid air, his wings fluttering to keep him from hitting the ground. "And I've already bothered Ryder with his Animal training with the newer fairies."

Aster raised a brow, paws on his sides and foot thumping on the ground repeatedly. "Now ya decided to bother me?" He huffed, "How 'bout workin' on your Frosting instead? 'm sure there are a bunch of windows, plants and frozen lakes that are gonna need that."

"Please, I'm the best Frost fairy around. I don't need the practice." Jack snorted, "Just let me ride you to the border and see the mainland animals from the Autumn woods cross over!" 

"And why the bloody hell can't ya just fly over yourself?"

"I'm running low on Pixie dust and restock isn't till next week. But I have enough to spare if I just fly going back."

"How about walking then?"

"C'mon bunny! You owe me!"

Aster scrunched up his nose, "Aye?" He snorted, "How do you figure?"

"Okay, you're going to owe me." Jack corrected himself, "Because if you don't let me come along, I'm not going to tell you about a particular _someone_ 's very particular _prank_."

Aster groaned. "Ugh, I hate it when I have to visit winter woods to monitor the animals crossing over." He said. "you're a pain in the arse always. All right, all right, I'll take ya."

"All right!"

"But ya ain't coming anywhere near the border line itself. They're bad for your wings." The bunny warned.

"Aw bunny, you do care."

Aster rolled his eyes, "And no need getting them Spring Fairies into any of your trouble."

Jack made a mock-offended gasp, "When have I ever been in any sorts of trouble?"

"If ya want me to answer that, it's gonna take a while."

Jack shrugged, conceding to that and flying over to rest on the rabbit's back as he hopped along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued after Flufftober


	3. Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at Spring valley of Pixie Hollow, the fairies were taking their time preparing for their season since Winter was just about to start in a few weeks. Over at the Tinker fairy village, the Tinker fairies were preparing baskets to be sent to the winter woods.

One of these fairies, Hiccup, was riding a lizard. A carriage made of twigs and leaves were loaded with thinner strands of leaves.

"Look sharp, everyone!" Gobber hollered, "The Snowy owls will be arriving to take the snowflake baskets to the Winter woods." he smiled before scanning the area, and his eyes fell on a fairy lounging about. "Milo, stop reading all day and start tinkering." 

Jim looked up from where he was weaving a basket with Ben, an anxious squirrel who's a bit more nutty than the ones he eats. "Funny how they're called snowflake baskets," The Fast flying fairy hummed, "when they're not made of it."

"Don't you start now, Jimmy."

"It's Jim, Gobber!"

"That's head tinker fairy Gobber to you, kid!"

"And a mouthful." Jim rolled his eyes, "you should be glad I'm using my free hours helping the tinker fairies out."

"Actually, he should be glad you lost a bet against me and had to help us." Hiccup quipped, and with a mechanism resembling a fishing pole, he reeled another batch of leaf strands from a lizard. "Is that the last load, Toothless?"

The lizard grunted, giving him a gummy smile.

"Thanks, bud. Again, wouldn't hurt if you used your words once in a while." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this to Jasmin, a guest, who made a lovely photo edit of Jack as a winter fairy with adorable Aster. Love that!!


	4. Curiosity of a Tinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to do this:  
> Frost fairy - Jack  
> Winter Animal fairy - Ryder  
> Tinker fairy - Hiccup  
> Fast flying fairy - Jim  
> Dust keeper fairy - Dimitri  
> Head fairy of Tinkers - Gobber  
> Head fairy of fast flyers - Gogo (Big Hero 6)  
> Queen Anna - Leader of Spring Fairies (Frozen)
> 
> (will do this periodically when new characters show up for you guys to keep track)

"Thanks, bud. Again, wouldn't hurt if you used your words once in a while."

The freckled fairy hummed, before flying over to Jim and Ben.

"Am I doing this right, Hiccup?" Ben asked, "I can only see in shades of gray, so was all the strands I got the color a leaf should be?"

Hiccup smiled at the Squirrel fondly, "It's fine, Ben." He said. "I think Merida was looking for you, something about baby squirrel training." 

The special animals of Pixie Hollow help the animal fairies nurture regular animals brought from the mainland. Usually, in seasonal rounds to the mainland, Animal fairies encounter abandoned baby animals. Not all infant animals end up abandoned, but those that do, they bring to Pixie Hollow to care for. Some of them, once grown independent enough, are brought back to the mainland. Those that aren't, they keep in Pixie Hollow.

"All right, I'll see you around then." Ben nodded, "See you, Jimmy."

The Fast flying fairy waved the animal off, before sighing. "I'm never getting rid of that nickname now, am I?"

"Morning Jim," Hiccup smirked, before settling the thin leaf strands, "this should be enough to finish my batch of snowflake baskets."

Jim looked over, "If you say so; you know about this crafting stuff more than me." 

"I still can't believe we make these things but don't get to take them to the winter fairies."

Jim mimicked his tone, "I still can't believe you guys are calling them snowflake baskets."

"Dang it, Jimmy, if ya got a problem with the way I name things, just say so!"

"I _am_ saying so!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, before nudging his friend and giving the older fairy a placating wave. "Go easy on Gobber. He's a more easy going head fairy than yours, after all."

"I guess that's true," Jim conceded, "Don't let Gogo hear you say that though, or tell her I agreed with you. She already doesn't like me very much."

Hiccup chuckled, "Not that you care about what she thinks of you much," he quipped. Jim shrugged, "Seriously though, wouldn't you want to go into the winter woods?"

"Between you and me, I rather keep my wings since I enjoy flying with them than on Dragon flies." Jim deadpanned.

Hiccup grinned cockily, "Which is why you lost that bet with me." He teased.

Jim snorted, shoving his friend. "Anyway, you know they wouldn't last a day in that cold, never mind us." he said, "So don't you start getting any ideas."

Hiccup made a look of mock indignant, "I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Yeah, don't even try," Jim rolled his eyes, "your ideas are trouble. Remember when you almost delayed Spring?"

Hiccup scowled, pointing at the fast flying fairy crossly. "Hey, that was as much the fault of Snotlout poking on my self-esteem as it was mine." He said.

"Funny how you didn't deny having a fault on it too."

The two fairy friends continued to tousle each other more, till Gobber yelled at them to quit fooling around.

"Anyway," Hiccup rolled his eyes, starting to weave a new basket. "Since when were you afraid of a little risk?"

"Since it's more than just a little, and I believe I mentioned flying." Jim hummed as he finished up the one he was doing, until a familiar voice was heard calling out his name. "Ack, although, if not flying meant getting him off my back..."

' _Him_ ' was referencing a certain dust keeper fairy, who was just flying towards Tinker fairy village with stock delivery of pixie dust.

Hiccup snickered, "Just go out on that date with him already." he said. "What's the harm?"

"He's annoying."

"Yes, yes, that's why you always end up sitting beside Dimitri instead of your own fairy group, or me, whenever Queen Anna has an announcement or during any of our events." Hiccup drawled, earning him another nudge from Jim.

Jim glared at his friend, "Well, that just means they're more annoying than him." He said, "You know, fast flying fairies are very competitive and can be jerks at those times."

"Don't I know it." Hiccup mumbled.

Dimitri flew over to the two, grinning widely... Mostly since Jim was there. "Hey Hiccup, here's your batch," he handed over a leaf pouch to the tinker fairy, before turning to Jim. "And here's yours..." Then, he lowered his voice and puckered his lips a bit. "But you know what to do to get an extra batch."

"You know that's against the rules." Jim deadpanned.

Hiccup grinned, "No, last I check, kissing wasn't against the rules."

Jim hits him in response to that.

"And you know I have my ways," Dimitri said, as if Hiccup hadn't spoken, "and accept them anyway... Every. Time." he smirked, sending Jim a wink.

Hiccup raised a brow, giving his friend his own smirk. "Every time, huh? But if this happens often..." He then feigns a gasp, "So you had gone out with him already!"

"Ack, I told you to keep that between us, you dimwit. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Is that reputation pretending you don't like me? Because I got news for you, it's not well maintained," Dimitri smirked, "Jimmy."

Jim scowled, "Oh for the love of... Give me that." He huffed, grabbing both pouches and hiding the extra one in his jacket made out of butterscotch daisy petals. It didn't really work with the Fast flying fairy purple color ensemble, but Dimitri had given it to him and that was the color of the Dust keeper fairies.

Honestly, Hiccup was still at a lost why Jim pretended nothing was going on with him and Dimitri when clearly, everybody and their Head fairies could tell there was.

Then, a horn sounded, announcing the incoming arrival of the Snowy owls. The three fairy friends looked up in wonder, and see the aforementioned creatures coming in. Gobber's voice is hollering something along the lines of activating the pulley.

Another tinker fairy did as told, and the baskets were brought up by a conveyer system developed by Hiccup. The mechanism brought the baskets in time for each owls to grab each one in their talons. A frozen tablet floats over as well, and Gobber flies over to check the message of remaining orders needed.

"That's it for the first shipment," The large fairy called out, "But according to this, they still need a lot for tomorrow's. So don't start dawdling now! Milo, put those books down already and help!"

Hiccup grinned, using Gobber's distraction as a chance to fly higher to see where the owls were going after taking a basket; off back to the winter fairy territory. Despite his earlier arguments, Jim flew after him to get a good look as well followed by Dimitri.

"It's like a whole 'nother mainland," Hiccup sighed, "I'd give up all the lost things I've collected to see what they've got over there."

Jim raised a brow, "Does that include all your tools made from lost things?"

"Okay, maybe the ones that are only for display so far." Hiccup conceded.

Dimitri shrugged, crossing his arms. "Not that you'd have to, either way." He said, "I'm not one you'd say is by the book..."

"Really?" Jim drawled sarcastically.

The Dust keeper fairy continued, ignoring the sass. "But the ' _No crossing the border_ ' rule is there for very good reason." He said. "Bad things happen to those who disobey it."

"But if no one's ever done it, how bad can it be?"

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, do you have a death wish, Hic?"

"And what makes you think death's the ' _bad thing that happens_ ', hm?"

This time, both Jim and Dimitri groaned.

"No, no, come back here you naughty kit!"

Startled by the urgent cry, the three looked down to see Ben chase after a younger squirrel, that started going through the quad of Tinker fairy village, disrupting the work in progress. 

"Oh Ben," Jim shook his head, noticing Hiccup's invention and thought of an idea. He hurried back down, taking the device to help Ben, literally, reel in the frenzied kit. "Gotcha!"

The squirrel lets out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Jimmy. Always a life saver."

"It's Jim." The fast flying groaned, handing the device to Hiccup. "At this rate I'm going to forget the real name."

Dimitri laughed, "Well, I like both." He said.

"Yeah, you would." 

Hiccup started to unbind the kit from the string around it, as Ben placated the kit, patting its head.

"Now c'mon, little guy, Merida will be waiting for us already with your brothers and sisters at the border." The older squirrel said. "We have to hurry if you're going to join them."

"Oh, you're taking them across the border today?" Hiccup grinned.

Ben sighed, "Trying to, and it's a long way still," he huffed, "Feels even longer since this guy's such a handful."

"Need some help?"

Jim and Dimitri grimaced, exchanging looks with one another.

"It should not feel like such a chore being someone's friend," Jim shook his head, "Fine, if Hiccup's going I'm coming along too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just updating much as I can no matter how short or whatever cause i might lose the inspiration again cause I'm encouraged and inspired every time I update a chapter


	5. Border Crosser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merida - Animal fairy

"I just don't get it, Aster," Jack hummed, resting his arms on the top of the rabbit's head. "Why would some creatures from the mainland abandon their young? Sounds pretty cruel."

The rabbit sighed, "My answer ain't gonna change from the last seven times I explained it to ya." He huffed, "Are those big ears of yours just for show?"

"Hey!"

"Here's something new then, if they're anything like you, that'd be why."

"Okay, ouch." Jack pouted, crossing his arms. "Sheesh, why do you hate me so much?"

Aster snorted, "Do you really want to get into that?"

"You're right... Never mind."

──────────────────────

With a few mishaps, as the kit was still a little more bouncy than the rest of the animals Ben herded along the trail through Autumn forest heading towards the border, it still went smoothly as they were able to keep it at the path at least.

Hiccup kept the string on the wild kit, while Jim rode in it. "How's that helping?!" He grumbled.

"You offered to help, I'm here to keep an eye on you." Jim answered with a grin, "That's it, faster little guy!"

"JIM!"

As it turned out though, Hiccup didn't have to attempt reasoning out further with Jim. The young kit stopped on his own. They've finally reached the border, where Animal fairy Merida was waiting with the rest of the animals. Hiccup and Jim gazed in wonder. They didn't get to see it often, but it was amazing seeing the line separating them from winter woods. How Spring grass touches Winter snow. Ben herded his charges over to join their groups respectively; bunnies to bunnies, squirrels to squirrels, and so on.

"Perfect timin' ye slowpokes," Merida grinned, hands on her hips. "just 'bout tah start coaxing all the wee critters across the border." She flew over to the kit Jim had dismounted from, untangling the string from around its waist. "Go ahead with the first stragglers, Ben."

The squirrel nodded, hopping over to some of the younger squirrels and ferrets. "Come on, this way then." He led the group towards the border. The Tinker fairy's eyes widened once more, grinning widely as the animals hop over, coated in snow for protection from the cold.

Hiccup beamed, keeping his invention and running up to the red head, patting the kit's side absently. "So," he started, "How far into Winter woods do we take these little guys?"

Merida stared at the Tinker fairy incredulously, and Jim face palmed. 

"Here we go..." Jim shook his head.

Merida shook her head, "Are ye aff yer heid, Hiccup? We ain't goin' in there." She said, "just make sure they get through fine and dandy."

"Huh? Really?" Hiccup blinked, staring at the Animal fairy. "But I always thought you were supposed to keep an eye on the animals you care for."

Merida raised a brow, "We warm Season fairies ain't gonna last a day in that cold," She said, "Aren'tcha less of a Greenhorn to know 'bout that by now?"

"He's a stubborn Tinker, that's what he is." Jim shrugged. Merida rolled her eyes, before refocusing her attention to the animals. "Hic, just watch the animals get their pretty coats and don't try anything."

Hiccup huffed, crossing his arms, and settling on the ground. "Fine." For the mean time, he did as he was told.

"Now, now, it's all right, come... Oy!" Merida yelped in surprise, "Li'l help over here!"

Jim turned around, "Oh boy, not again." He grabbed Hiccup's invention once more from his back and flew after the red head. "I'm on it!"

The Tinker fairy blinked, reading to follow to see if his help was needed when he realized something.

This was his chance to cross the border, even if just a little bit. He wasn't crazy enough to go too further in, Hiccup did have some self-preservation. He figured when they said it was dangerous, maybe only if Warm season fairies stayed in for too long. He just wanted to cross the line for a second. 

What was the harm in that?

──────────────────────

"Oh," Aster halted, "I see the little critters coming in." He said, before shaking Jack off.

"Hey!"

The rabbit turned to the fairy, "Now you stay here, because I ain't trusting ya to stay away from the border." He said with a huff before hopping of.

"You can't tell me what to do! This wasn't the deal."

"I can if I'm your ride back so you don't have to use much of your Pixie dust till the next ration," Aster hollered back, "And Kristoff tells me he's going to need to have a mandatory lake freezing training for newbie fairies. Ya know ye Frost and Ice fairies work on that together. So, if ya ain't going to get into your own Frosting practice, I'm making sure you're getting into that to keep you off my back or anyone else's."

Jack rolled his eyes, but resigned to staying; there was no getting out of that if Aster did have it done. Contrary to popular belief, Jack didn't like causing too much trouble unless it mostly led to fun than mess. Even if he was an Ice fairy instead of a Frost fairy like himself, if Kristoff needed help, Jack wouldn't mind lending it. Ice fairies turn bodies of water in the main land to ice, like lakes, rivers, streams, and such. They freeze the water, and usually the Frost fairies could add their layer for a more sturdy protection of the surface. 

That didn't stop him from looking for a high tree to have a better view of the border though. Aster told him not to go close, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a look.

As always, it amazed the Frost fairy and his blue eyes sparkled in wonder. Not that he didn't love the cold, the snow, and all its glory. But the bright light signifying warmth, and all the greens from the warm season side definitely had its own beauty. It would be nice to see what kind of fun the fairies over that side can get into in their free time.

For a moment, though, Jack's eyes flickered over something else, away from Spring Acres. He frowned at a green figure across his side of the border. It couldn't be a plant, because with all the snow falling, it would be covering in it. But this was bright green. Jack squinted his eyes to get a better look.

Till he felt something odd. "Huh?" Jack turned around, and gawked at his wings.

They were sparkling. And that's definitely never happened before. It didn't hurt, but there was definitely an odd sensation and he felt it coursing through his body, and warming his heart. More than a little alarmed, Jack ended up stumbling off the branch of the tree he'd been perched on and onto a snowbank.

"Ack, what..." Jack sputtered, sitting up and shaking the snow off him. He frowned at his wings, still sparkling but it was starting to dim a bit until it stopped shining completely. "What's going on?"

──────────────────────

"Hiccup!"

Jim caught his friend with the Tinker fairy's invention and reeled him out of winter woods, and back to their turf. Hiccup yelped by the sudden force. He had just been wondering why his wings started lighting up, which its never done before, when he was tugged back into his side of the border. Once there, he realized how cold he really was and immediately wrapped his arms around himself.

"Are you okay?" The Fast flying fairy put the invention down to check on his friend, "Whoa, you're real cold. And great Dipper, your wings are even colder."

Merida growled, flying over to them when the kit finally crossed over. "What were ye thinking, ya twit!?"

"I, I, I'm f-ff-fine, ree, really." 

"Yeah, say that again without your teeth chattering." Jim rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's go get you to a Healer fairy."

"B, bu, but mm, ma, my w, wings, zh, zhe, they..."

"No arguing now." Jim interrupted, helping his friend up. "More for that later, when you're fine, not teeth shattering cold, and I won't feel bad for kicking you when we do."


	6. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane (Tarzan) - Scribe fairy  
> Rapunzel (Tangled) - Light fairy  
> Eugene/Flynn (Tangled) - Fast flying fairy  
> Moana (Moana) - Water fairy  
> Nani (Lilo and Stich) - Healer fairy  
> Milo (Atlantis) - Tinker fairy  
> Thiana (Rise of the Guardians) - Scribe fairy

At the Healing tree, several other fairies remained at the waiting area, having cases such as rainbow collision and enclosed a Snapdragon flower, among others, which was not deemed as an emergency by Jane, the kind but prude receptionist.

"Hurry! Hurry Eugene, we might already be too late!"

"I'm a Fast flying fairy blondie, I'm always hurrying. This is me keeping pace." Eugene pointed out, as he flew between a fairy with long blond hair and a brown-skinned fairy with curly locks. "And I told you, call me Flynn! It's a cooler name."

Moana interjected, "Also, not really your name." She hummed, "don't worry, Punzie, I'm sure Hiccup's going to be f—"

"Ahem!" Jane called out curtly, "Window?"

The three fairies halted in their flight, realizing they missed Jane. They would have to search every room to find where Hiccup was if they didn't stop to ask her first.

Rapunzel pressed on the buzzing beetle, Jane pulled the leaf divider. "Yes?" She smiled, "Patient or Visitor?"

"Visitor." Eugene answered, "Uh, Hiccup?"

Jane hummed, checking the records. "Ah yes, the border crosser." She nodded, "He's..."

"Frozen solid?!" Rapunzel exclaimed preemptively.

Moana patted her back consolingly. "Let's not jump to conclusions now." She looked back to the receptionist. "Well?"

"Room 2," Jane finished with a bit of a smile, "and not frozen solid dear, don't worry."

"Thank you for that," Eugene quipped, taking Rapunzel's hand. "Let's go."

──────────────────────

Jim and Dimitri were already there in the room as Hiccup was being taken care of. Merida stayed at the border to wait for Ben and get his report from Aster about the animals. The tinker fairy sat on a mushroom with a hot drink while some fireflies were warming up his wings.

"Hic! Thank goodness!" The Light fairy gushed as she sees her friend looking okay, at least. "You're okay!"

Moana smiled, crossing her arms. "I told you." she turned to the Tinker. "Did you really cross?"

"Was it really cold enough that you would've turn frozen if you stayed a second longer?" Eugene asked before Hiccup could reply. He turned to Jim, "you could've given him the jacket to wear. Finally a good reason to get rid of that ugly thing that clashes with our color."

Jim glared at his co-fairy, "Hey! I love that jacket." He scowled, and Dimitri grinned smugly, earning him a punch to the shoulder. "Don't gloat. I said the jacket, not you."

"Yeah, but it was mine initially, so..."

"Shh!" Nani, the healer fairy, chided as she was still checking Hiccup's wings. "If you don't want me to kick you out of this room, let me check on your friend in silence." She said, before refocusing her attention to the wings. Nani pulled on a magnifying glass, and adjusted the left firefly's position before getting a closer look.

Eugene held Rapunzel back, who was about to hover over in concern.

"Okay, you're all warmed up." Nani declared, tapping the fireflies and sending them away. She gestured for Hiccup to stand up, "Let's test your wings."

Hiccup did as he was told, "Sure." He replied, and did as the healer fairy instructed. He opened them up, closed them to show normal movement. Fluttered, and flittered in a small circle before touching back to the ground. "So?"

"Well, I don't see anything unusual. Your wings appear to be fine." Nani nodded, before going over to get something.

Hiccup smirked towards Jim, "Told you so."

"Yeah, let's get out of this room." Jim scowled at him, holding up a fist. "so I can hit you for worrying the Pixie dust outta me."

The Tinker fairy inched away, moving towards Nani once more. "Oh, about the sparkling thing...?"

"My guess is it's just the light reflecting off the snow. The border dividing our area to the winter woods is magical, after all." Nani easily dismissed, "Which you never should've crossed over to; the cold is too much for our warm fairy wings."

"But I—"

Nani cuts him off once more. "Now to be safe, I want you to take two sunflower seeds." She held out the seeds, "and come back if there's any problem, okay?"

"But—"

Jim took the seeds, "I'll take that, and maybe another two just in case." He deadpanned, receiving the extras before taking Hiccup by the arm and the group fluttered off from the room. "Now tell me you're really okay again so I can hit you."

"I rather not." Hiccup rolled his eyes, taking the seeds from Jim and pocketing them.

Dimitri punched him anyway, but it was lighter than what the fast flying fairy had in mind. "For real, though," he said. "you're lucky Jimmy here reeled you in before something could really happen to your wings."

"It's Jim!" The fairy exasperated.

Hiccup huffed irritably, "But I'm telling you, something did happen." He stopped, and flittered in place. "My wings sparkled!"

"You heard Healer Nani," Rapunzel said, "it was just the light reflecting off the snow."

Eugene nodded, a hand to his waist. "I'd take her word for it," he said, "She's the Light fairy between the two of you."

"But it wasn't the snow, they actual lit up!" The Tinker fairy insisted, "Come on Jim, I know you're still annoyed, but back me up. You saw it too, didn't you?"

The Fast flying fairy narrowed his eyes, "I was too busy reeling you in, and it was too misty to see anything. I just targeted the green thing, crossing my fingers it was you." He said. "Just take a sunflower seed already."

"You really don't believe me?" Moana and Rapunzel exchanged a look, wondering what was the most tactful way to answer that. Dimitri and Eugene merely shrugged. Jim was still crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. "Come on guys, it did happen. I wouldn't make that stuff up."

Eugene smirked, "Funny, 'cause I thought making stuff up was par for the course with Tinker fairies."

"Very funny," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Seriously though, it felt like... Like..."

"Like?"

"Punzie," Jim sighed, "Don't encourage him."

Hiccup wasn't really listening to his friends anymore, though. Just thinking about what he felt when his wings sparkled, and if Jim hadn't pulled him back, he would've been drawn further into the woods. It was nothing he ever felt before. The thrilling sensation making his heart skip several beats, and his insides flutter more than his wings.

It was indescribable.

"It was like going through a rebirth and meeting another side of me..." Hiccup grinned at his friends, "you know what I mean?"

The group stared at their friend.

"Dimitri?" Jim shook his head, "Get more sunflower seeds."

The Dust keeper fairy was already turning around, "On it."

──────────────────────

If his friends weren't going to believe him, that only meant Hiccup had to find answers on his own. With luck, he'd be able to convince them then. With better luck, he'll be able to find out what that sensation meant.... And hopefully feel it again. The Tinker fairy headed over to the Scribes archive, where all works written and created by Scribe fairies were collected and kept by the Bookworms, from the basic ' _101 uses of Pixie Dust_ ' book to Dustology and other talent specialization books.

Hiccup finally found a book titled ' _Wingology_ ' and figured that was his best bet. He struggled getting it to stay put, since the book was enchanted and lived up to its time, flying around the library before the Tinker fairy got it on a table and pressed his entire weight on it to prevent it from soaring once more.

At first, Hiccup was discouraged, because the book seemed to contain other basic information about wings, like how to care for them, what to avoid like getting them wet, fluttering, flittering, sparkling...

"Aha!"

"Sorry, excuse me?" Milo called out, the only other occupant in the library. "Do you mind keeping it down?" He gestured to the pile of books he was reading.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, my bad." He went back to reading.

Only to be discouraged once more, as he realized that the one page he needed was the one page with holes in the entire book. The Tinker fairy scowled, glaring at the Bookworms and wondering which one of them nibbled through it.

"Okay, maybe I can get through with the context clues..." Hiccup mumbled, going through the page. "... An incredible... Rare instance of... That the Sparkle.... There were two..." He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that's very helpful." He looked up, and sees Milo reading his books.

Hiccup thinks back to all the time Gobber's scolded his co-fairy for reading more than tinkering, and decided to take a chance. He hugged the book to his chest, to keep it from flying off, before going over to Milo. 

"Hey? Um, sorry again."

Milo blinked, adjusting his spectacles. "Oh, hi. Hiccup, right?"

"That's right. I was wondering, have you gone through Wingology already?"

Milo smiled, nodding. "Sure did." He said, before his face dropped. "Too bad the last page was ruined. It seemed like an interesting chapter, too."

"Oh man, so you weren't able to read it too." Hiccup sighed, "Any idea who else might've read it?"

Milo shrugged, "They don't really keep record of who's read or borrowed the books here," He said. "But the Scribe fairy who wrote it might know; Thiana."

"That's perfect! I need to talk to them."

Milo chuckled, "I'd love to talk to them too, to finally figure out that chapter. But I heard that book came from the Winter woods. But we warm fairies can't go in there." He sighed.

"Oh come on, maybe we could." Hiccup shrugged. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Milo raised a brow, tapping the ' _Wingology_ ' book. "Chapter 16; any fairy outside their Elemental border would suffer from their wings dismantling either by being frozen, in our case, or dried up for a cool season fairy's case." He said matter-o-factly. "Is that worse enough?"

"Er, fair enough." Hiccup conceded dejectedly, opening the book once more to the last page.

Winter woods has the answers. It may be dangerous to seek them out, and definitely breaking the rules. On the other hand, what Hiccup felt out there earlier today was the most wonderful thing he's ever felt, even more than the first time he's visited the mainland.

The Tinker fairy decided, whatever was out there, was worth the risk.


	7. Reconsidering Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid (How to train yout Dragon) - Icicle fairy  
> Jamie (Rise of the Guardian) - Frost fairy  
> 

"I'm telling you guys, it happened!" Jack insisted, "They really did sparkle!"

Ryder frowned, sitting cross-legged on mid air. "Is this like the time you tried telling me Reindeers don't exist and I was just disillusioned to think others can see it like I can?" He asked.

"Ry," An Icicle fairy with braided blond hair named Astrid started, "if you're going to cite on one of Jack's mischief moments at least mention one more noteworthy. Like the time he rode a Toboggan and crashed into the Snowy Owls landing grounds."

The Animal fairy rubbed the back of his head, "I did fall for that, though..."

"Yeah, well, I said noteworthy." Astrid smirked, "you easily believe anything you hear about reindeers before confirming it."

Jamie, a Frost fairy like Jack, gave a simple shrug. "That was a fun day, though." He said, "Even if Jack and I were punished by being the only ones to clean up afterwards."

"You guys aren't listening to me," Jack groaned, ready to use the staff he enchanted himself to make frost faster to smack each of his friends. Except Jamie; he had best friend title protection. Plus, he wasn't making fun. "I'm not messing around this time! My wings glowed and I felt warm inside. I'm a winter fairy; even when we're ecstatic or happy, we don't feel warm."

Ryder blinked, staring at his friend. "Oh, did it hurt?"

"Strangely enough, no." The Frost fairy grinned, "It actually felt really nice. I'm planning to check out the border once more after I get my restock to see if it's going to happen again. Want to come? Then you could see for yourself!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, flittering over to punch Jack on the shoulder. "It didn't hurt because it didn't happen."

"Yes, it did!"

"Did you tell Aster?"

Jack raised a brow, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Well, yeah, but he didn't believe me either."

"And he's been working the winter woods longer than you've been a Frost fairy," The blond pointed out, "Case in point, wings don't sparkle."

The Frost fairy huffed, raising his staff. "That's a weak case in point!"

Astrid summoned an icicle from the cold air.

Jamie raised his hands placatingly, getting in between the two fairies. "All right you two, let's calm down here." He rested a hand on Jack and Astrid's shoulder. If he were anyone else, the Icicle fairy would've flipped him. Luckily, he's dating her. "Let's say, for a moment, wings do sparkle. Other fairies have gone near the border before, and you've gone there a few times already in the past. Why are you only telling us they sparkled now?"

"Well," Jack frowned, unable to stay angry when Jamie was reasoning with him. "It's never happened till now."

Jamie hummed, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well then, there's a chance it might be dangerous if they do sparkle again. At the same time, maybe not." He said, "How about doing some research first before visiting the border again or asking us to come with to do so? I think there's a book about ' _Wingology_ ' in our Scribe library."

"That's... Okay, that does make sense." Jack conceded, smiling a bit. "Thanks Jamie, knew I could count on you to always believe me." He pulled his tongue out to Astrid, before flying off.

Astrid rolled her eyes once more, pinning her icicle on the snow and sat on it. "You know, it's okay not to humor him every time." She told the remaining Frost fairy, "might be good for him."

"Yeah, well, I also humored him when he told me you weren't going to punch me for asking you out before," Jamie smiled, shrugging. "And look where that got me."

Astrid blushed, punching him on the shoulder, but much lightly as opposed to how she did it with Jack earlier. "Fair point." She turned to Ryder, "you should be careful though. If Jack tries luring you to the border, let us know."

"Okay," Ryder nodded, before looking thoughtful "I kinda want to see Sparkling wings now, though. You think Honeymaren can do it too, if it is possible? Because I bet she'd look real nice with them."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head once more.


	8. Escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I don't do fashion so Hiccup making clothes here may not be accurate to how things are done or called.

As soon as Hiccup got back to his hut from the library, he immediately set out to work. He figured that if he was going to stay over at Winter woods indefinitely till he does find some answers, he would need something to combat the cold.

And protect his wings.

The tinker fairy goes by his usual design of the Tinker fairy garments, but added longer sleeves. Instead of waist level, he had the hem made longer and fashioned it to a coat. He produced streaks of fluff from Gossypium with one of the mechanisms the Tinkers developed for creating their clothes. And he added those to the lapels of his coat all the way up to the hood as well as the hem. Luckily, his footwear designs were already warm enough for cold weather. His feet were the only ones not freezing when he went to get warmed up by the Healer fairy earlier that day.

As a percussion though, he made extra pairs, since he's been wearing them for a while and they'd be worn by now. And by that, he ended up making two more coats as well. He didn't know what might happen on the other side, but he figured it never hurts to be prepared to have a back up. For now, the clothes were his only line of defense against freezing to death. Normally, it would've taken Tinkers longer to produce more than one pair of clothing. Especially with the complex design of what Hiccup just fashioned. But Hiccup is the most gifted of his Talent group so far, so he managed it easily enough.

By the time he finished, the Tinker fairies were up and about, getting ready for the next wave of Snowy Owls shipment pick ups.

"Hurry it up, now!" Gobber hollered, "no dawdling. Milo! Dang it, standby with the pulley!" He sighed, shaking his head. "A'ight now! Second pick up, hopefully it'll lessen the quota tomorrow."

Hiccup was glad it was just the beginnings of dawn, so it was easy for him to sneak around using what shadows were present. He figured his best bet would be to stow away into the last Snowflake basket. They usually only check the first few ones thoroughly, because by the time the Owls come for pick up, they clear away.

"Hiccup! What the North Star are you wearing?!"

The Tinker fairy jolted, as his best friend popped out from the other side of the basket. "Jim?! Why are you here?!"

"What am I, well that's...um—our bet? You said I gotta help around in my free hours until Tinker fairy shipment... Ah-ah! Don't change the subject!" 

Hiccup raised a brow, still doing just that. "Our bet? That was only until the end of shipment yesterday. Why are you really here? I mean..." he trailed off as Dimitri appeared as well, holding a blueberry.

"Breakfast? You Tinker fairies are so lucky to have the berry bushes nearby." The Dust keeper fairy said before gobbling up the rest of the berry, "Oh, and to make out where people can't see and Jim's ' _reputation_ ' is more ' _maintained_ '."

Hiccup started to smirk before breaking into a snicker.

Jim glared at the other fairy. "For the love of—" he sighed, shaking his head before directing the glare to Hiccup. "Again, stop changing the subject." He huffed, "what are you planning this time?"

"Like in all other times, nothing you can stop me from." The Tinker fairy climbed onto the basket. "And I'm going to the Winter woods."

Dimitri hummed, "That explains why you're dressed so cozy."

"You— why aren't you more surprise?" Jim demanded incredulously.

Dimitri blinked, shrugging a bit. "I mean, we're talking about... Well, you know. The unexpected is kinda the expected when it comes to all this crazy." He gestured towards Hiccup vaguely.

"Wow, what's with the need to gesture to all of me?" The Tinker fairy rolled his eyes, before crouching low into the basket.

Jim groaned, shaking his head and flying in. "Hic, I know I say this every time but this time I really, _really_ mean it." He started in a faux calm tone, "you're going to get yourself killed."

"And somehow, after all those times, I'm still alive." Hiccup snarked, in the same tone. "I'll be fine. I've taken precautions."

Dimitri flew in and crouched beside Jim as well, "Yeah, you said that too that one time, and Jim had ended up asking for three weeks worth of Pixie dust to find that airship of yours and bring you back with the shattered moonstone scepter, and that time you got fairynapped by a human during summer at the mainland, and then we had to rescue you, and then Jim got captured next..." He listed down, "Honestly, I think your precautions need precautions."

"Wow," Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the Dust keeper fairy, "thank you for digging all that back up."

Jim made a look, "Okay, I have to ask," he shook his head. "How do you get away with giving me extra stocks of Pixie dust without being banished from Pixie Hollow?"

"Trade secret. Dust Keeper fairies assigned to deliveries of rations get more stock than most since they'd be flying all over the place to deliver." Dimitri shrugged, "I give you my extras and usually, ride Ben. Except when he's busy with animal tasks."

Jim stared at him, dumbfounded.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking. "Wow, a definite keeper, in more ways than one," He nudged the Fast Flying fairy. "You sure know how to pick them."

Before Jim could respond to that, the Snowflake basket jolted and started moving. They could heard Gobber telling his charges to stand back. He was running out of time to reason with his friend.

"Hic, do you really have to do this?"

The Tinker fairy nodded, a familiar gleam of determination in his emerald eyes. "More than I had to stop the delay of Spring." He said, "Something out there is calling out to me."

"For the love of Neverland," Jim sighed, shaking his head. "This is like the search for the Moonstone all over again. Fine, I'm coming with you to keep you out of trouble."

Hiccup blinked, staring at his best friend. "What? No," he said. "It could be dangerous! I can't let you get hurt."

"Hmm," Dimitri hummed lazily, "Pot meet Kettle."

Before either of the two could reply to that, there was another even stronger jolt to the basket, and they see that their basket had been picked up by a Snowy owl. The three fairies braced themselves as much as they can.

"Okay," Dimitri starts in a tight voice, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder to steady himself. "I guess we're doing this."


	9. Rough landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren (Frozen 2) - Snowflake fairy  
> Kristoff (Frozen) - Ice fairy  
> Elsa (Frozen) - Queen of the Winter season fairies
> 
> **Went back to change Ryder's talent, so that he's the winter Animal fairy and Honeymaren's the Snowflake one. I can't find a good place to state this, but the reason Ryder wasn't the one who went to the Border to get the animals was cause Animal fairies take turns with Aster bringing animals and guiding them after they cross the border, and Ryder's task current was to help in handling the Snowy Owls.**
> 
> **Also rewrote this detail (im writing this freestyle, so sometimes I'll go back to change details when necessary)**
> 
> "...mandatory lake freezing training for newbie fairies. Ya know ye Frost and Ice fairies work on that together. So, if ya ain't going to get into your own Frosting practice"
> 
> Jack rolled his eyes, but resigned to staying; there was no getting out of that if Aster did have it done. Contrary to popular belief, Jack didn't like causing too much trouble unless it mostly led to fun than mess. Even if he was an Ice fairy instead of a Frost fairy like himself, if Kristoff needed help, Jack wouldn't mind lending it. Ice fairies turn bodies of water in the main land to ice, like lakes, rivers, streams, and such. They freeze the water, and usually the Frost fairies could add their layer for a more sturdy protection of the surface. 

In barely a few minutes, the three made it passed the Warm side to the cold one.

"It is _freezing_." Jim huffed irritable, tucking himself more into his jacket as much as possible. He didn't even resist when Dimitri pulled him into his arms, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, you guys are lucky most fairies are basically the same size except in height." He huffed, getting his spare clothing out his pack and throwing them towards the other two. "You're welcome."

"Lucky? This is the opposite of lucky!" Jim groused while putting the coat on anyway, as well as the boots. "I thought I'd be used to all your crazy ideas by now, but wow you really outdone yourself this time! How are you even going to begin looki—"

The Dust keeper fairy cuts in, "Think you might want to keep it down a minimum, Jim," Dimitri said as he put on his own pair before crouching down into the Snowflake basket. "Because I think we're coming in for a landing soon."

Since he was a good friend, Hiccup made sure to pack the other two's pair of footwear into the pack the spare clothing were before pulling his hood up and crouching into the basket more for as much concealment as possible.

Jim and Dimitri followed suit.

Their Snowy Owl started its descend for a landing, but it seemed like the part of its job that still needed work and that's when the ride started being a little more than bumpy.

"Whoa!" A winter fairy flew over, and the three inside flinched, panic clenched their heart that they've been caught already. "Easy now, easy now girl. Get ready for your second drop off now." he cheered, "you can do it!"

They relaxed, as they realized it was a winter Animal fairy and her focused was on the Owl. Apparently though, no matter how talented the fairy was, it could still do little in helping the animal and the owl still ended up hitting the basket into a nearby Snowcapped mountain's face before it crashed landed into a snowbank near a Frozen lake. The winter fairies had to get out of the way to avoid collision. 

Luckily, this meant they didn't see the Spring fairies tumbled out of the basket, and gave the three friends to sneak and creep behind other baskets to remain hidden from view.

Baskets filled up with Snowflakes.

Jim hummed, "Huh, guess that's why they're called Snowflake baskets." He realized, rubbing the back of his neck. "Suppose I owe Gobber an apology."

"Yeah," Dimitri deadpanned, "Think there's a bigger apology owed, with us being all the way over here." He said leadingly to the Tinker fairy.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Then, a Snowy Owl went a fairy mounted on it can be seen flying over. The Tinker fairy raised a brow, wondering why the blond fairy on top of it had a cape over his wings. It explained why he was on an Owl, though.

"Hey Ryd," Kristoff called out, jumping off his personal winter owl. "What happened here?"

The Animal fairy rubbed the back of his head, "A little bit of a bumpy landing?" Ryder said. "It's only her second drop off. Better than yesterday's though."

"Well, as long as the basket made it in one piece, I'd say she did just fine." Kristoff smiled, turning to his own owl. "Didn't she Sven?"

The Owl bobbed his head in agreement. 

"Came to check in, on Queen Elsa's orders," The blond said, "how's the Snowflakes coming along?"

A snowflake fairy, Honeymaren, flitters over to answer, "We have enough to fill twenty baskets so far, around fifty more baskets to be filled and we'll be ready for Winter in the mainland." She said.

"I see, and how was the crossing?" Kristoff turned to Ryder once more.

He hummed thoughtfully, "Today we've got four bunnies, two weasels, and a marmot, and as per Aster's report yesterday, there are five ferrets, six squirrels, one of them a particularly handful kit." Ryder listed.

"And they all crossed safely?"

"When I met up with Aster at the North side, they were all fine and getting ready for hibernation."

Kristoff nodded and hummed in satisfaction, examining the Snowflakes made by Honeymaren and the other Snowflake fairies. "Good job, guys, you've really outdone yourself this year."

"Yeah," Honeymaren grinned, "No two alike."

"Hic!" Jim muttered under his breath, nudging Hiccup. "Are we here to spy on the pretty winter fairies or are we here to find out why your wings sparkle?"

Dimitri raised a brow, "You think they're pretty?" He frowned, taking a peek as well now. "Which one?"

"Dimwit, I swear to Skull rock—"

Hiccup cuts in, "Okay, okay, we'll go. Just let me... Where're my packs..." He looked around for it, locating them nearby at the snow just before it could be in sight of the winter fairies. But his face fell as the ' _Wingology_ ' he brought along with him was further out and not concealed behind any of the Snowflake baskets. The cape wearing fairy noticed it, and picked up Hiccup's only lead to Sparkling wings. "Oh, no..."

"That's odd," Kristoff frowned, looking towards Ryder. "This is a copy for a Warm season territory. Spring, I think."

The Animal fairy hummed, taking the book from the blond. "How do you think it got here?" He asked.

"Maybe someone left it by accident while working on the baskets," Kristoff guessed, shrugging. "Looks like it's one of Thiana's books..." He said, and Hiccup's frown turned to a grin. "Listen Ryder, my break's almost over and I have to report to the Queen before getting back to Jack for the frozen lake training. Do you mind returning it to her? Since she's a Scribe fairy, she knows better how to return it to the library at Spring Valley."

Ryder nodded, taking the book before flying off.

"Hiccup, any day now." Jim sighed, "What's the plan here?"

The Tinker fairy turned towards his friends, "Follow that Animal fairy."


	10. First glance

"Okay guys, let's go through it again before Kristoff comes along to start the drill. "

Jack gathered the group of Ice fairies, flittering over the waters of a lake, checking the hour glass perched on a pole at the side of it. It was a special, enchanted lake used for training. It stays unfrozen despite the frigid temperature of the cold season territory.

"So just to recap what's going to happen," The Frost fairy continued, waving his staff around. "left side group will start freezing the lake but it will only cover the top surface of the water, right side group, your ice will go over that layer so it would be sturdy for ice skating so the humans won't fall into it. You'll have to make it thick enough, because the Frost Jamie and I will be placing is mostly so the humans can enjoying making figures when they skate. Personally, I think it would be awesome if they'd draw stuff like animal figures instead of the number eight, but hey, whatever floats their boat..."

Astrid hummed as she took a bite from a berry, "It really is nice to watch Jack take things seriously every now and then."

"Yeah, of course you can count on him when it matters." Jamie nodded in agreement, before frowning. "He's a little listless, though, ever since coming back from the library."

The blond looked towards her partner, "Really? How come?"

"For one thing, he couldn't understand the chapter about Sparkling wings in the book I told him about." The Frost fairy shrugged, "So he's planning to talk to the Scribe fairy who wrote it to make sense of what he read. Jack pretty much headed back home late, because he didn't know where she lived. He heard that it was Thiana's turn to watch the library today though."

Astrid hummed, looking a bit surprised. "Huh, so I guess he wasn't making things up about his wings lighting up. I guess I'll apologize for that later." she decided. "Well, what did he learn from the book?"

"Well, Jack said..." Jamie trailed off as he spots an Ice tablet is seen floating towards his friend. "Jack, look!"

The Frost fairy turned around, blinking at the message going towards him. He reached out for it to check the message. "Oh, Jamie, take over." Jack flew over, "Tell Kristoff I'll try to make it for the rest of the drills later. Looks like Thiana found out I was looking for her, and she's heading over to the library right now. Okay? Thanks buddy, I owe you!"

Jamie moved his mouth wordlessly, unable to respond fast enough as Jack was already flying off. "Well," He hummed, "Definitely not so listless now."

──────────────────────

Jim and Dimitri followed Hiccup's lead, as they tailed after the Winter Animal fairy. They followed the animal fairy further into Winter woods. Definitely not anywhere near the border the Tinker fairy crossed, which was starting to feel like a long time ago with all that they went through so far to keep up with the winter fairy. Especially without being able to fly, and having to keep hidden at the same time.

When they finally reached the library for the Winter fairies, it definitely looked much more remarkable than the one they had at Spring Acres. As soon as they Animal fairy came out from the large, frozen doors, the three fairies chance entering it as well.

Luckily, there seemed to be more books and records than fairies inside. Although, there was one large Lynx sleeping at the side of the hall but it didn't stir awake so the three fairies ventured in further. It was difficult to get anywhere, as the floors were made of ice as well, but they frozen stacks of ices, perhaps meant to be chairs, to get around.

"See," Hiccup muttered his breath, "If our library looked anything even slightly close to this, I think there'd be more visitors and less bookworms nibbling on the pages."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Well, it looks like this over here and it seems like it's not getting much visitors either. I think we all just tend to stay away from libraries, considering how busy we usually are." He said. "Which works for us, if you think about it."

"Well," Dimitri started, "we followed the ' _pretty winter fairy_ ' Hiccup, what's the next part of the plan?"

Jim glared at the Dust keeper fairy, "You think he's pretty?"

"You thought it first." Dimitri held up his hands defensively, "I'm agreeing with you."

"I never said—!"

Hiccup pressed his hands on their mouths, "Shh!" He huffed, shaking his head. "Just because we don't see winter fairies doesn't mean they're not around."

"Right, so tell me something, Hic," Jim started in a low voice once Hiccup took his hand off, "we're trying to avoid getting caught here, but you want to ask the author of that book you borrowed about your ' _sparkling_ ' wings," He air quoted, "who happens to be a winter fairy. Is the plan to, what, drop them a note? ' _Hey, my Wings are sparkling. If you can explain it to me, send me a letter at Spring Acres, Tinker village hut number 13_ '?"

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "You know, if you're not going to be helpful—" 

"Oh, hello!" A sweet, almost maternal voice was heard, and the three fairies flinched, crouching at the pile of books. Hiccup looked around, trying to find where it's from so they could avoid going over there. "You must be Jack, right? Oh, what lovely, white teeth you have!"

Another voice responded, sounding like it belonged to a man who had a staff in a sheath at his back. "Uh, thanks. So, about that last chapter in your book..."

"Oh, right, right, you have a question for me?"

Whoever they were continued conversing, but Hiccup was no longer listening. Because light was coming out from his coat, and when he took it off, his wings were sparkling once more, his heart racing. Jim and Dimitri gawked, finally seeing for themselves that Hiccup hadn't been making things up.

"Whoa! Do you—See?!" The man's voice from earlier got louder, and this time, Hiccup flittered over to the owner. "Dang, I should've brought my friends if I knew it was going to happen again!"

The Tinker fairy went further into the library. Jim and Dimitri exchanged worried expressions, before going after him. As Hiccup got to the corner of the line of books hiding him and his friends, he could see two winter fairies; a beautiful woman with short, dark hair. And then, there was the guy with snow white hair... and his sparkling wings.

"Oh my!" The woman widened her eyes, a hand to her mouth, as she notices the Spring fairies first. "By the Second star..."

Raising a brow at Thiana's expression, Jack turned around and sees the reason for it; three Spring fairies. More to the point, he finally realizes Hiccup, and how his wings were sparkling similarly to his. They flittered towards each other, staring into each other's eyes. Neither were sure what enraptured them more; seeing a different season fairy for the first time up close, their wings sparkling even bright with their close proximity...

Or how they were lost staring into each other's eyes.


	11. Mystery of the Sparkle

"Okay," Jim coughed, clearing his throat, and snapping the two Sparkling wings fairies from whatever trance they were in. "not that this doesn't look very nice and all, but how do you make the Sparkling stop?" he asked, "Cause, gonna be honest, it's starting to freak me out."

Thiana let's out a squeal, fluttering over between Jack and Hiccup, "Ohh! Jack, that's an even better idea than telling you about it; showing it, and even better, to both of you!" She cheered, "Good idea, Spring fairy!" She beamed, before taking the two fairies with the Sparkling wings, and leading them to another room in the further into the library hall.

"Can't she tell all three of us are Spring fairies?"

"That's what you get for not introducing yourself."

"Uh, you two didn't either."

Dimitri hummed dismissively, before following the path Thiana went with their friend. "Let's just follow them already."

They followed where the three went ahead to and find themselves in another large room, grand but completely empty. While it was attached to the library, it didn't seem to be storing books or archives of records at all. The only things inside it were platforms of large snowflakes that Thiana was hovering over. And when the three Spring fairies looked up, the ceiling was barely seen as bright colorful lights shone overhead them.

The male winter fairy looked at them, and smirked at their wonder. "They're called Aurora lights." He said, "Think of it as the winter season's version of what you guys call a rainbow, I think." he said.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed, in awe as Jim and Dimitri have been, "why don't we have a place this awesome back in Spring Valley?"

Dimitri shrugged, "Technically, we have the Pixie dust tree which is the most important tree of all Pixie Hollow." he said. "Can't get any more awesome than that."

"Sure, I guess," Jim hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But that's easily accessed to all the warm seasons. Plus, being able to see it everyday kinda dulls the amazement. More so for you, dealing with it everyday." He turned to Dimitri.

The Dust keeper fairy snorted, crossing his arms. "You kidding?" He shook his head, "I love my job! Never gets old. Right now, we're experimenting a breakthrough with something called Alchemy. Only thing better than Dust keeping, for me, is you."

Jim turned red and scowled, hitting him at the shoulder.

Dimitri laughed in response.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shaking his heads. "Take a compliment, not related to Fast flying, once in a while, bud." he said. "And Dimitri, don't just let him keep hitting you."

"Are they like that all the time?" The Winter fairy beside Hiccup asked, raising his brow in confusion.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Then, the Scribe fairy clapped her hands together to reclaim their attention. "So, this place is what we call the ' _Hall of Memories_.' When the magic of a Scribe fairy, and if certain conditions are met, it shows particular events. For example, which baby's laughter a fairy came from, and the journey a light took before it became a fairy. We'll start there in explaining your wings." Thiana gestured to the Snowflake platforms, "So, Jack and Spring Sparkling wing fairy, step unto the center Snowflake. And you other two Spring fairies, join me on this one. Though, we're just the audience because it's more fun to watch this with company." The four looked at each other once, before doing as they were told. "Ready? Okay then."

The Scribe fairy touched the ground once, and light shines at the contact. There's a little jolt of movement before the fairies on top of the Snowflake platforms started being carried towards the Aurora lights. When they were surrounded with the lights, Thiana gestured with her hands from where she stood beside Jim and Dimitri at the smaller Snowflake platform.

"Now bring your wings together, so the tips from them are in contact."

The Winter fairy and Spring fairy stared at each other once more, before turning their backs to the other. Their wings responded and the tips from each pairs of wings drifted towards the other. Once they've made contact, the Sparkling brightened all the more, causing a disarray to the Aurora lights.

Until images finally started to show.

All the fairies present watched as they see a familiar buildings they've come across when they visit the mainland. An image of two babies from different housing were laughing. One housing looked like a wooden cottage, and the other was an hut from a different location. But these lights coming out from their respective laughters encountered each other in their journey to locate a dandelion. As per norm, the two lights started drifting off to a dying Dandelion, so it could be brought over Pixie Hollow. Both these lights ended up sharing the same flower, before they've broke off to separate seed fluffs and gone different ways once reaching Neverland.

Once they've gone their separate ways, the images showed each respective lights reaching their destinations; one light heading for the Great Pixie Hollow tree, and the other at a Frozen lake where Pixie Dust flowed down from a mountain's face, like a water fall. In the Pixie Hollow tree, it shows Dimitri pouring dust to bring Hiccup to existence, and the Dandelion at the Frozen lake coming into contact from the stream of Pixie Dust. Before the Dandelion reached the icy surface of the lake, the Winter fairy standing beside Hiccup comes to life as well.

At that, the show of images ended. And the Aurora lights reappeared.

"And that's how Sparkling wings are made," Thiana beamed, "When two fairies are brought to being at the same time. But they say, things never happened the same way twice."

Hiccup and Jack blinked, staring at each other.

"So, are we... Like brothers or something?" The brunette frowned, thinking that it couldn't be right. "These human brothers I met once in the Mainland, Peter and Edmund, told me they came from the same human... A parent mother, I think?" 

Jack scrunched up his nose, looking unsure. "I don't think that's it." he said. "It doesn't feel that way, at least. But wow, we're definitely going back to that story about meeting humans. Because really, how?"

Hiccup grinned at the Winter fairy's eagerness.

"Yeaaah, you guys don't really look alike." Dimitri drawled, "But hey, I'm a Dust keeper fairy. What do I know about it? I've only met one pair of brothers once, and they were humans."

Thiana hummed thoughtfully, touching her magic to the Snowflake once more as she thought of what she wanted to be shown. "No, the Queen of Winter and the Queen of Spring, those two are sisters as their existence started here in Pixie Hollow. Similarly to how Lord Tulio of Summer with Lord Proteus of Autumn are brothers." At this, the Aurora lights showed how the Queens and Lords came to being. "These four rulers of Pixie Hollow brought to life here, not from the Mainland. Queen Elsa's light started from Pixie Dust contacting to the first Snow of Winter woods, Queen Anna's came about from the first Dandelion of Spring Acres the same time as he sister's, Lord Tulio and Lord Proteus came to life on the first blue moon between Summer and Autumn in Pixie Hollow." She mumbled, as the images stopped showing once more and the lights returned. "I don't know what it could mean, both of you aren't brothers. But there is definitely a connection."

"Wait a minute," Jim started, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Back at the library, uh, Thiana is it?" The Scribe fairy nodded, "Back in the library, didn't you say something about the talent assignment? How his Frost glowed brightly than any others Frost fairies so far? Well, during Hiccup's assignment, his hammer did the same thing. Maybe that's why you're both the best in your talent? The same magic is in you? Makes it intensified, or something."

"She said that?" Hiccup blinked.

Jim raised a brow, "Yeah," he said. "I thought you were listening too."

The Tinker fairy shrugged, looking back to the winter fairy who's wings Sparkle too. "I was distracted with my wings to hear that part, I guess."

Dimitri furrowed his brows, "So, Sparkling wings could also lead to the fairies to be gifted in their talent?" He summed up.

"Yes, it's very possible." Thiana nodded, preening at the fact her work has been recognized. "that's the one the last chapter of ' _Wingology_ ' was on. ' _There has only been two known record of the occurrence, the reason being a harbinger of great change. For an incredible connection, as well as a rare instance of when two fairies come to life at the same time. That the Sparkle from their wings would indicate there were two fairies, connected by the bond of their wings._ '" she explained. "The last time it happened though, the first laughter from the first baby girl ever brought two lights, and evidently, two of our Queens to life. Similarly, the first baby boy's laughter brought about two lights later becoming Lord Tulio and Lord Proteus. Thing is, those two lights started here in Pixie Hollow. I don't know what it means if the lights came from the main land. The pattern of your wings are different though, where as our rulers share similar wings. The Queens, with each other. Likewise, the Lords share similar wings as well. Making Queen Anna and Queen Elsa, sisters. Lord Tulio and Lord Proteus, brothers." 

Hiccup blinked, turning towards the Scribe fairy. "So since we have different wing patterns, we're not connected the same way the four rulers are." He said. "But there is something related to our wings that connects us?"

"Exactly, so once we figure that out, it's a new chapter." Thiana grinned, "I can't wait!"

The winter fairy shrugged, "Well, regardless what the reason is, if it's a talent thing or what, this is really awesome." He beamed at the Tinker Fairy. "My name is Jack. As Thiana said, I'm the best Frost fairy of Winter woods." He held out his hand.

Hiccup grinned, taking his hand. "I'm Hiccup. I don't know about best, but I'm the only Tinker fairy who can make stuff out of Lost things, or even fix them." He said.

"Yeah, I always thought that was a weird name. Shouldn't they be Found things?"

"Well, that's what Gobber calls them."

"Uh, guys?" Jim called out, "you're doing it again."

The two blinked, looking to Jim before realizing their wings were Sparkling again. When they let go of their hands, the sparkling started dimming until it stopped completely.

"Oh, another new chapter," Thiana giggled, "I suppose once the carriers of the similar wings have met and made contact, the Sparkling would stop and only act up again if there's contact."

Dimitri rubbed the back of his head, "Does that mean them being special in their talent would stop too?"

"I would say no, Jack has this staff." Thiana shrugged, gesturing to it at his back. Jack took it out of its sheath and held it out for a better look, "He was the only one who could make that, summoning it out of thin air. It amplifies his Frost magic," she explained. "If it still exists, then the rarity of his talent is still in place."

Jim frowned, crossing his arms. 

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asked, turning to his friend. "you thinking about something?"

The Fast flying fairy shrugged, "It's just that Thiana says this whole thing is about a bond, and I'm thinking about something I read when we were visiting Peter and Edmund after the whole fairynap debacle." he scrunched up his brows, before blinking. " _Oh_."

"Oh? Oh what?"

Jim pursed his lips, "Probably nothing. Just a silly hunch."

"Wha— Okay, now you have to tell me." Hiccup narrowed his eyes, going over to his friend. "You've got me curious!"

Saving him the chance to further resist, a stern voice of a woman rang out. "Thiana?"

"Oh dear," The Scribe fairy widened her eyes, "It's Queen Elsa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did find it off, if Queen Clarion was ruler over all of Pixie Hollow why other area's Elements should bother her.
> 
> Anyway, don't pay too much mind to Tulio and Proteus's mention here. I just really wanted to completely name all rulers of each season. In my AU, there's no one ruler of Pixie Hollow just because
> 
> I'm Freestyle writing so suggestions of what could happen are welcomed
> 
> And if it's not obvious yet, I've been referencing things that happened in other Tinker Bell fairy movies because I'm not going to do them. After this, I'll be mostly making oneshots of this AU. Here's a recap
> 
> 1.) Hiccup almost delaying Spring - First movie plot  
> 2.) Hiccup having to find a new Moonstone, and Jim going after him with dust borrowed from Dimitri and the two best friends return with a shattered moonstone scepter - Second movie plot  
> 3.) Peter and Edmund (Narnia) as the human children that fairynapped Hiccup by accident, and later Jim who got fairynapped by their caretaker to sold when after he rescued Hiccup, so the Spring fairy friends including Dimitri had to go and rescue the two - Third movie plot  
> 4.) The breakthrough of Pixie Dust Alchemy Dimitri mentioned here - Fifth movie plot element (with that Dust keeper fairy experimenting with the dust so the plot of that movie hasn't happened in this AU)
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever write them, maybe oneshots of scenes or something. Mostly if there's anyone who would read it. But for now, I'm leaving it to your imagination.


	12. The Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short HIATUS again and will be quickly resumed as soon as [Jack Frost of the Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066380/chapters/47523352) will be finished. Only a few chapters left to go with that one so I want to finish it and focus entirely on this one, and maybe Norns Will as well when that one is completed.

Jim had been wondering about what kind of bond Jack and Hiccup had, that wasn't like that of brothers but something that could be equally special. As he was considering this, he thought about how Jack and Hiccup looked when they first caught sight of each other back in the library. A kind of wonder-filled fascination, and he's only ever seen that expression whenever Dimitri watches him sleep when the Dust keeper fairy wasn't aware Jim was already awake.

And Jim's pretty sure it's the same way he looks at Dimitri when no one was looking.

He didn't want to say anything, though. Even if Hiccup is his best friend. Because that's the kind of thing to be realized and not told. And in any case, Jim did say it was a hunch. He couldn't be a hundred percent certain, but he also wouldn't deny the good chance that was it.

So depending how it looks, it's either lucky or unlucky that Hiccup got interrupted from forcing the information out of Jim.

"Oh shooting stars, she can't see you three here," Thiana fretted, flying over to the center snowflake as Jim and Dimitri jumped on after her. "That would be very bad."

Jack frowned as they all gathered together on the center snowflake, "To put it simply, yes, very bad."

"I'll see what she wants, stay here and don't go anywhere and stay quiet, okay?" Thiana instructed before fluttering all the way back then. The four fairies did as they were told. "your Highness, you're here!"

The Queen smiled briefly. She was dressed in a beautiful icy blue gown, with her silver blond hair tied down to a braid. She nodded at the Scribe fairy before getting to the point. "Thiana, Ice Head fairy Kristoff said that a copy of a book of yours from the Spring territory was brought here?" She said.

"Hmm, well now, all due respect your majesty," The Scribe fairy hummed, stalling. "But there was a time you would come to visit for a simple ' _Hello_ ' or well wishing."

Elsa sighed, looking apologetic. "I apologize," she said. "Hello."

"Hi." Thiana chirped back, trying to look up to the Snowflake platform still overhead without being obvious about it lingering too long. "Is there anything I can help you with? A book you're looking for?"

Elsa shook her head, "Thiana, the copy of your book from a warm season has me worried," she reminded. "I fear that if it wasn't just left in the Snowflake basket, what if a warm season fairy crossed the border with it?"

"Oh, well, you think they want an autograph?" The Scribe fairy asked, as she led the Queen back to the library. At the nick of time, too, as the center snowflake started drifting low without her magic. The four fairies did a good job not making noise, even as their expressions looked panicked. "Uh, if they did, I'm flattered about it."

The Queen shook her head, grimacing. "Thiana, you know this is serious." She said sternly, "It's too cold."

"Yes, that's true. Hm, I wonder if they came prepared." Thiana hummed casually, waving her hands as if it was a random gesture but it was to make sure the platform stayed higher a little bit longer. "Like, say, dressed for the weather?"

"Crossing the border is forbidden."

"There was a time when it wasn't..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, before speaking in a firmer tone. "The rule is there to keep the fairies safe. That will never change," she said. "We can't have a repeat of what happened to Kristoff."

"But..."

"If a warm fairy comes here to see you about your book," The Queen continued sharply, "You will send them back. Understood?"

Thiana tilted her head, looking dejected. "Of course, your highness." she answered.

Elsa nodded once more, offering a kind smile as if apologizing for coming down hard on her. "Thank you. That will be all." She said, before exiting towards where she came.

"Well, you heard the Queen." Thiana said, as she flew back to the Snowflake platforms. "I have to tell you guys to head back home," Hiccup frowned, looking towards Jack. The Frost fairy felt the same disappointed. They both wanted the chance to get to know each other better. Jim was starting to look relieved. "Of course, she didn't say when." The Scribe fairy added with a grin.

Jim's jaw dropped. Dimitri looked at him in amusement. Jack and Hiccup took a moment to process what she was implying before breaking into big smiles as well. 

"Now, don't forget to take your coat when you leave here." Thiana told Hiccup before addressing all Warm season fairy, "And Jack, remember it gets colder at night. So you better see them off before the first moon light."

Jack grinned, going in for an embrace. "Got it, Thiana. Thanks for everything!" He beamed before heading back to stand by Hiccup's side. "Let's get your coat then I can show you around."

"Sounds like a plan!" Hiccup grinned, following the Frost fairy's lead. "So, what is Frost, anyway?"

Jack beamed at the question, "It's better to show you," He said. "And I know it won't be the best idea to let others know you guys are here but I think it would be fine if you met a few of my friends. How about you? Tinkering, huh? You guys make the Snowflake baskets?"

"Among other things." Hiccup shrugged, "I made the coats me and my friends are wearing though."

"Really? Wow, you're good."

"Thanks, I try."

Jim groaned, shaking his head. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"It's your default to anything ' _Hiccup_ ', Jim, for good reason." Dimitri shrugged, patting his back. "And that's why we're here."


	13. Spring and Winter friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Map of Pixie Hollow**   
> 
> 
> Went back to change terminologies accordingly to this
> 
> 🌸Back at Spring valley of Pixie Hollow, the fairies were taking their time preparing for their season since Winter was just about to start in a few weeks.
> 
> 🍂With a few mishaps, as the kit was still a little more bouncy than the rest of the animals Ben herded along the trail through Autumn forest heading towards the border, it still went smoothly as they were able to keep it at the path at least.
> 
> ❄️ Winter woods (as is)
> 
> ☀️ Summer glade (to be mentioned)

"So this is the place us winter fairies start, like you saw earlier." Jack flittered about, keeping pace with the Spring fairies who could only walk.

They went towards the Frozen lake, and see where they get their Pixie Dust coming down from wooden channels and down towards the frozen surface of the lake like a waterfall. There had been a few new fairies after Hiccup's coming to existence, and he could just imagine how the Frost fairy came about it this sentence. He was sure it had been a beautiful sight.

Actually, the Tinker fairy thought that Jack might be the most gorgeous fairy he's ever met. And he's met Queen Anna.

The brunette frowned, thinking about how he got to that thought.

"I think Kristoff said something about how the dust flows through enchanted tunnels," Jack went on, distracting Hiccup from the thought he was forming. "from the Pixie Dust tree all the way over here. The Fairy Heads for each talent group in Winter woods ration the Dust with pouches you Tinker fairy send us and distribute it every other week in these pouches you guys make."

Hiccup hummed, fascinated as he watched fairy dust fall from the wooden canal system built upon the mountain face where the dust flowed out from. "Wow, Dust keeper fairies like Dimitri have always done it for us." He said, looking towards his friend. "How do you feel about other fairies doing your job?"

"Technically, we're still the one doing it," Dimitri shrugged, "who do you think Head fairy Gobber consulted first before you guys make the pouches sent here? Head fairy Vlad of the Dust keeping fairies. We're just not the one delivering, for obvious reasons."

"By the way," Jack continued on, as if the Dust keeper fairy haven't spoken. "you said something about meeting humans? How does that story begin?"

Jim snorted, rolling his eyes. "With a bad idea marked with classic Hiccup flare." he deadpanned.

"Oh, where to begin..." Hiccup laughed, ignoring his best friend. "Well, we were over at the Mainland for a long summer season, you know, because of something called Global warming or whatever. So, we needed to maintain balance or something..."

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't know, all things considered. In fact, I almost convinced a friend summer was a myth." he joked.

"Oh right, because of the winter thing." Hiccup laughed, "well, one of those human brothers weren't so keen with the heat wave either. But the first time they went out from their house, they were playing a game and this round thing almost collided..."

Jim made a look at being ignored, "Hey Hic, be sure to tell him about the time you broke a moon stone."

"Oh yeah, that's a good one too." The Tinker fairy hummed, "Jim really helped me out a lot there. Honestly, all the crazies that I got myself into, wouldn't been able to get out of it without him having my back."

The Frost nodded in understanding, "Sounds like what Jamie does for me."

The Fast flying fairy narrowed his eyes, feeling a little chagrined as he had meant to tease his friend and ended up getting complimented. The two continued to converse, as Jim and Dimitri tailed closely behind them. "You know, I think they forgot we're even here."

"Can't blame them, gotta admit, we get like that too."

Jim whipped his head towards Dimitri, his eyebrows rising high, his mouth moving wordlessly at first. "I... You... That... No, we don't!" he protested.

"Jim, remember when I mentioned how your reputation wasn't well maintained?" Dimitri drawled lazily, "Well, that's one of the reasons why."

The Fast flying fairy sighed, "Why do I even bother..." 

"Question I ask everyday, if I'm honest."

"Really? You almost delayed Spring?" Jack blinked, staring at the brunette incredulously. "Wow, I guess it wasn't a rumor that Queen Elsa had been worried about a start of a new Ice age. That would've been cool, though."

Hiccup laughed dryly, shaking his head. "Is that a pun?"

"Best kind of joke there is."

The Tinker fairy laughed.

Hiccup was amazing. If Jack had known Spring fairies were this interesting, he would've tried figuring out a way to make crossing the border more possible. The Frost fairy knew how he tended to stir things up on a daily basis for the fun of it, in the midst of preparing for winter, or waiting to prepare for winter in other days. But it's amazing to hear about the craziest things the Tinker fairy has gotten into.

Then again, the other two behind them were Spring fairies too. It may be just about the Sparkling wings connection, but Jack didn't feel as keen about getting to know Jim and Dimitri or their Talents than he wanted to get to know Hiccup. His appearance was fascinating too. They didn't get a lot of greens and browns in winter woods, so Jack really appreciated how nice Hiccup's eyes look. And the interesting way he tied strands of his hair into braids.

"We've been talking about me a lot, and while that's sure fun, I really want to see this Frost thing you do." Hiccup pointed out. "so when do I get to see it?"

At that note, Jack looked ahead and broke into a grin. "About now!" He flittered ahead, and the three Spring fairies looked on ahead and widened their eyes at the strangest place they've ever laid their eyes on. What they normally would see as green plants were in a strange frozen state. "This is the Frost forest, my training grounds with a bunch of other Frost fairies. Morning, noon, and dusk... Every new quarter of a day, the Frost over the plants we cover up crumbles away for others to cover all up again. You know, there's a fine line between ice crystal coverings and just plain ice."

"I see, so there are Frost fairies, and there are Ice fairies... How do your Talents differ?"

Before Jack could start explaining, a voice called out to him. "Jack! There you are," A fluttering of wings are heard closing in, "Head fairy Kristoff wanted me to tell you..." Jamie trailed off, as he sees his best friend's company.

"Jamie," Ryder raised a brow, wondering about the sudden change of expression. He flew to his side, to see what the Frost fairy was looking at, "What's wr— _Oh_."

Astrid was already glaring at Jack, who looked like he's been expecting it. "Great mother nature, what did you do now Jack?"

Before Jack could even start to defend himself, Ryder fluttered over to get a closer look. Jim and Dimitri blinked, suddenly changing their mind about him. He wasn't pretty. He is handsome, though.

"Whoa! This is amazing! Nice coats," The Animal fairy mused, "I've never seen a warm season fairy this close before."

"Yeah, for good reason." Dimitri laughed. "you know, it being too cold."

Ryder nodded in understanding, "Sounds fair." He said. "But hey, since you're here, how are you liking it so far? Oh, and how's it different from your season?"

"More snow, for starters." Jim said wearily, "Which, I'm now realizing, we don't appreciate often..."

The Icicle fairy cleared her throat, "Uh, are we just going to ignore a major concern here?" Astrid spoke up, narrowing her eyes at the three Spring fairies and Jack. "They're warm season fairies... All the way out here!"

The Fast flying fair sighed, shaking his head. "Very aware of that," he said. "Trust me, not all of us are here by choice."

"Jim, you wanted to keep an eye on Hiccup." Dimitri pointed out, "That's a choice."

Ryder gasped before Jim could make a retort to that, widening his eyes as he turned to Jack. "She's right! We should show them around!" He declared, throwing his arms around Jim and Dimitri. "You guys should try riding the reindeers!"

"Sure, that sounds fun." Hiccup grinned, "Maybe after Jack shows us his Frost thing."

The Animal fairy nodded, "Oh yeah, he's really good at that." He said. "Can cover an area by himself."

"Oh, and that's a big deal for Frost fairies?" Hiccup asked, turning to Jack but found that he was busy talking to the blond fairy.

That brought a bit of a frown.

Jamie answered in the stead of his friend, "Yeah it is," he said, before drawing something in the snow. Even Jim and Dimitri took a look. "Usually, we go by groups of three to cover 10x10 square meters with Frost in seconds so we can move on quickly to the next location fast enough. But Jack can do that on his own and covers a lot of bases. Which is great, since there only about sixty of us Frost fairies around."

Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"It'll be fine, no worries. Thiana said so," Jack said, placating the blond girl while avoiding getting hit by her, "As long as I get them back across the border before it gets too cold, it would be okay."

Astrid frowned, "I know I say this a lot with your ideas and how they get you and Jamie in trouble," she said. "But this sounds like a very bad idea."

"I have it handled, don't worry." Jack dismissed her worries, "Trust me; Sure, Jamie and I get punished in the end of most of my plans. But have I ever stirred up trouble that didn't end up in fun times?"

The blond fairy huffed, crossing her arms. "I wish I could say yes to that," she sighed, shaking her head. "Don't you think you could come up with a plan that ends with both fun and no punishment?"

"Yeah, if there was such a thing. You let me know if there is," Jack winked at her before flying back to reclaim Hiccup's attention. "C'mon, let's do this!"

Astrid sighed in resignation before following the rest into the Frost forest.

──────────────────────

"Hmm, a Spring fairy with a Winter fairy," A mysterious voice hummed beneath the surface of Pixie Hollow, "And my, a powerful Winter fairy he is."

"I think this is just what we need" Another one intoned, "to usurp the four rulers and reclaim our land."

Malicious laughter started with the two, joined together with more until it resounded with a brief quake that didn't go unnoticed by the only ones who may guess the cause of it.


	14. Winter time fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it’s cold outside, you probably put on a hat and mittens to help keep yourself warm. However, trees can’t do this. Instead, trees have a number of [**adaptations**](http://www.mbgnet.net/bioplants/adapt.html) that allow them to survive during the winter. 
> 
> First of all, there are two main types of trees found in places with cold climates, like Canada. They are known as **deciduous** trees and **coniferous** trees. Deciduous trees lose their leaves in the winter. Coniferous trees typically do not lose their leaves in winter. Their leaves, often called “needles,” stay on the trees year round. Because of this, they are often called “evergreens.” Both types of trees are adapted to survive cold temperatures. Some of these adaptations are the same and some are different. 
> 
> Read more [here](https://letstalkscience.ca/educational-resources/stem-in-context/how-do-trees-survive-in-winter)

Queen Anna frowned as she took notice of the light tremor shaking the Pixie Hollow tree. She exits her quarters, to see Lord Tulio and Lord Proteus materialize around the hole Pixie dust well. She flew over to the two season Lords.

"Did you notice it too?" 

Proteus nodded, frowning. "I didn't quite believe it myself."

"I wouldn't either; As I was resting in my quarters when Miguel came in to tell me about the tremors he felt." Tulio shook his head, "Tremors don't happen in Pixie Hollow, at least, not anymore."

Proteus looked at his two co-rulers, "You don't think..."

"We can't be certain," Anna pursed her lips, "Lord Tulio, apart from Miguel, do you think the rest of the fairies know?"

Tulio shook his head, "I don't believe so. It was barely noticeable, and he only sense it since he'd been lying on the ground, playing on his lute when he felt it." he said.

"Good. It's best we don't raise alarm unless we know what caused it. We'll have to send word to Elsa, see if she knows anything." Anna said. "And more importantly, we have to ascertain our fairies are accounted for."

The Lords nodded their agreement. "We'll send order to Head fairies, you reach out to Queen Elsa." Proteus said. "For the sake of all Pixie Hollow, let's hope it's something else."

"Something else less worse, to be more specific." Tulio sighed.

──────────────────────

"Ready?"

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes as he stood at the top of a Pine tree with Hiccup. Well, the Tinker fairy stood at a branch at the top as the fairy was hovering at the peak of it. When asked if they wanted to see it up close, the other Spring fairies remained at the bottom with Jack's friends. Choosing safety while Jack does his thing. Apparently though, Hiccup had a hard time saying no to the Frost fairy.

"C'mon," The Frost fairy laughed, "It's going to be fun!"

The Tinker fairy grimaced as he held Jack's hand tightly. "And you've done this before?"

"Only in theory."

"Right... That's a no then."

Jack chuckled, fluttering over to place his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and giving a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said. "And just like planned, if it goes wrong, Jamie and Astrid would fly over to help me break your fall."

"I just prefer there would be no fall to break, but since I'm already up here I guess I didn't prefer it that much." The Tinker fairy shrugged awkwardly, "Oh well, guess we should get this over with before your friend Ryder gets antsy about us seeing the reindeers."

The Frost fairy laughed, "Definitely." He said.

"Go for it." Hiccup wrapped an arm around Jack's neck while the Frost fairy did the same around Hiccup's midsection. Their wings sparkled faintly at the contact.

"Hang tight now!" Jack grinned as he launched off the branch, and while Hiccup was heavy he had expected the extra weight so managed somehow.

With a wave of his staff, he covers the Pine tree from tip moving down towards the bottom with Frost, and Hiccup marveled at the sight. Earlier, they've seen Jamie do it to some flowers, but had to touch them to start the spreading of the Frost. But Jack didn't have to, and what's more, it was spreading faster than it had with the other Frost fairy. Jamie and Ryder clapped their hands as the two came back down, and Jack settled the brunette back on the ground. Astrid rolled her eyes, keeping her acknowledgment of his skills to herself. Jim and Dimitri were amazed themselves. They've already seen Jamie Frost things, but flowers were definitely smaller in size as compared to an entire tree.

Jack grinned, twirling his staff and taking a dramatic bow. "All in a day's work."

"Twelve seconds," Jamie said, looking at his wrist where a tiny hour glass laid within a flat glass circle. "That's a new personal best."

Jim hummed thoughtfully, a hand to his chin. "Maybe Hiccup amplified his power and helped the process go faster." he said. "I wonder how this Sparkling wing connection strengthened your tinkering, Hic."

Hiccup was wondering that too. He's come a long way in appreciating the Talent he was born with and found the enjoyment at the things he came up with over the last couple of months. But seeing how strong Jack's magic was, and possibly even made stronger due to their connection, he wondered how his Tinkering could be made any more impressive beyond being able to Tinker with lost things.

"Hiccup?" The Tinker fairy blinked as he finally realizes that Jack was waving a hand in front of his face. "The others are moving along to see the reindeers now. Are you up for it?" He frowned, "Need a break? Was it weird being up in air without being able to fly on your own?"

Hiccup shook his head, before putting a smile on his face once more. "No, I'm fine." He said, "Let's get going."

──────────────────────

The rest of their time in Winter woods were spent in enjoyment. Ryder wasn't joking about how fun it was to ride Reindeers as they galloped across the snow. While Jim did have qualms about being there in the first place, he was having a good time, too. Especially since their territory definitely didn't come with something similar to Toboggan sledding and snowboarding. He asked Hiccup to do something about that, to which the Tinker fairy just laughed.

Hiccup did fashion something he, Jim, and Dimitri could use to skate on though with ' _Found_ ' things that Jack collected. The Tinker fairy figured he could whip something up for Jim in their warm season territory, maybe something that can be used on the water.

"W-whoa!" Hiccup yelped, catching Jack's hand and the Frost fairy steadied him to prevent him from falling. "You make this look easy!"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "You could say I'm at my element." He winked.

"You really love puns, huh?"

"Yeah, cause they're fun!"

Hiccup snorted a laugh, "Wow, you're good at that. You could also say... You're a wordsmith." He waited for Jack to laugh too, but the other just looked confused. "Uh, you know... Like a blacksmith, but instead of metal, you're like... Good with words."

"What's a blacksmith?"

Hiccup blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Erk, I forgot that it was something I learned from Edmund..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, it's like... Human Tinkers, I guess."

Jack started to engage that topic instead as he showed Hiccup how to skate.

Jim rolled his eyes, as he lets Dimitri hang tightly on his shoulder for the Dust keeper fairy to maintain balance, "Wow," he said. "I think I found someone more of a dimwit than you."

"Okay," Dimitri frowned, "I'm strangely unsettled by that."

Jim sighed, shaking his head. He took the other's hands and started teaching him how to skate. Between the three of them, Jim was a fast learner in new activities. "Just put one foot in front of the other and push on the one behind to glide the one at the front. It's easy..." He smirked, "Dimwit."

Dimitri grinned.

It had been a fascinating learning experience as well. They were used to their routines back in their warm season territory, it was interesting to observe the winter fairies prepared for their season.

They saw how the Snow fairies covered the branches with layers of snow, unfolding them like blankets. Snowflake fairies continuing their craft to complete the quota needed to fill the Snowflake baskets. Not wanting to be left out, even Astrid showed them how she makes icicles. Ryder felt a bit bad for spying and not being able to tell Honeymaren about their Spring fairy friends, but Jack had asked him nicely for once to keep quiet about it. 

"I hope she doesn't get too mad if ever she does find out about us hanging out with you guys and not inviting her along," Ryder admitted to Jim and Dimitri as they were making snowmen. Of course, gloves were the only things Hiccup forgot to make, so the other two mostly placed stones to make the Snowman's face. "she promised to help me get a date to the Aurora Gala. She might take it back if she gets upset..."

Dimitri cocked his head to the side, "Aurora Gala?"

"Yeah, you know," Ryder shrugged, "since winter is the last in the four seasons cycle, we winter fairies usually celebrate the occasion. It's like a ' _job-well-done_ ' sort of thing. And it's tradition that if you attend it with someone, you kiss at the end of the Mistletoe dance, Aurora lights are released from the Memory tower and you kiss the person you attended it with."

The Dust keeper fairy smirked, looking at Jim and wiggling his brows.

"Sure," Jim rolled his eyes, "like you need any more reason to be sappy." He looked around, before frowning. "Where's Hiccup?" 

Ryder looked around, "Don't know." He said, looking towards Jamie and Astrid. "Jack's not anywhere around either..."

At that moment, Thiana came fluttering in, heading towards Jim and Dimitri. "Everyone!" She started frantically, "we need to get you guys back across the border."


	15. Magic Touch

At one point, Jack had really wanted to ask more questions about the warm seasons. Of course, it had been fun doing all those activities with the others but despite what most would believe about him, Jack wanted to learn too. He may not be a frequent visitor of the library which would be the reason for that, but he much rather learn things by either seeing or having them told. Scribe fairies used a lot of words that didn't make sense to him, anyway.

Also, Jack wanted to get to know Hiccup more. And that wasn't really something that could be read about.

They didn't want to reign in the fun the others were having though, so they went off on their own to Jack's place once more. Hiccup figured he'd get another telling off from Jim for leaving without a say so. But the Tinker fairy had been far too used to his best friend giving him a cold front of disapproval, Hiccup didn't bother worrying about it. At least, not every single time. Because really, Jim had a nasty glare. They were settled at the den with an opening overlooking winter woods.

"What, no." Jack snorted, "He really said that? But from what I heard, you Tinkers create every single tool and equipment needed for other fairies to bring a season to the mainland."

Hiccup shrugged, warming his hands with a fire he built over the icy floor. Jack said it was okay since its been basked in sunlight too and its never melted then. "Snotlout's a Fast flying fairy like Jim. And even Jim admits they tend to get cocky when their ego's bruised." He said. "I just tune him out now. If not, Jim just challenges him and beating him does the job of shutting him up."

"Yeah, no offense, but he seems kinda grumpy? A bit like Aster, this bunny animal trainer who I like playing pranks on." Jack admitted, snickering a bit. "He acts all tough. But deep down, like very deep, he definitely has a soft spot for me."

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, I think he'd get along real well with Jim." he agreed, "Openly displaying his irritation the most to the ones he cares about the most. Dimitri would be proof of that."

"So they are dating!" Jack cried out, chortling. "I was really fifty-fifty about that, cause every now and then he calls the guy a dimwit but since he didn't get any protest for the name calling I figured... Maybe." He shrugged, "So Jim's a Fast flying fairy, Dimitri's a Dust keeper fairy, you're a Tinker fairy... What other fairy talents are there over at the Warm seasons?"

Hiccup hummed thoughtfully, "A whole [bunch](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Talents). I wouldn't know where to start," he admitted, "And don't even get me started on the sub-talents."

"Oh, like how the Glacier sub talent for Ice fairies?" Jack asked, "It's like... An assignment task or specialty thing, right?"

The Tinker fairy nodded, "Exactly." He said, "Like Jim's a Fast flying fairy, but this other guy, Eugene, usually gets assigned tasks to deliver messages."

"How about Talents that help bring about a warm season?"

"There are a lot of those, too." Hiccup said, "Light fairies, Garden fairies, Water fairies..." He went on, explaining the different ways how they prepare for the seasons. In creating rainbows, preparing seedlings, placing dewdrops on spider webs, and the like. "... I particularly like it when we went over to the mainland during Autumn. The Garden fairies do their best to find as much rotten harvest to refreshen the crops. It makes the humans so happy the more good produce they harvest."

Jack smiled softly, "Wow, it sounds like a whole new world," he admitted, gazing over the winter woods, as far as his eyes can see, across to the warm seasons. "Autumn forest, Spring valley... And Summer glade, I don't think I ever even caught a glimpse of that terrirtory."

"I guess it is the hottest area, so it would make sense that it would be the farthest from here."

The Frost fairy nodded, almost wistful, "Definitely a much bigger world. Don't get me wrong, I definitely love winter and wouldn't trade my talent away for anything," he said, smirking and wiggling his brows a bit to Hiccup who simply rolled his eyes and nudged Jack in retaliation. The Frost fairy laughed a bit before continuing, "But it's also all I've ever known, so it would definitely be a real treat to see how you all work together to prepare for the warm seasons."

"Hmm," Hiccup hummed contemplatively, looking into the fire. "I wonder..."

Jack looked towards him, "Hiccup?"

"Just..." The Tinker fairy gestured to the tiny bonfire, "I made it warm here... Maybe I could make it cold there."

The Frost fairy blinked, staring at the other incredulously. "What... You could do that?" He asked, "Cold enough for me to cross over?"

"I mean, I could try? Pretty much my Tinker fairy motto, that Jim really hates but always work out in the end anyway." Hiccup managed a crooked smile, "I got the three of us all the way over here and lasted through a day, after all."

Jack broke into a grin, "Well if you did manage that, I'd love you a lot for it, Hic." He laughed in mirth, before feeling something strange stir up in him once more. He frowned in thought. Unbeknownst to him, Hiccup was feeling something somewhat similar. "Hey Hiccup, about the Sparkling wings, at least, the first time it happened..." The Frost fairy started, brows furrowed in thought, as he recalled what happened yesterday. "Well, when it happened with me, my insides oddly... Warm? Is that what you felt, too?"

"Actually, no. I mean, that's what we usually feel anyway. All things considered," The brunette answered, shrugging a bit. "But... I did feel something... Tingly. A bit like that feeling I get when I've got a sudden cold shoulder. But it wasn't unpleasant, though. And I don't think it was really just because of the cold either, because I didn't feel it until after my wings sparkled."

Jack hummed thoughtfully, "You think..." He wondered, "that maybe we were feeling each other? I mean, I felt warm and it didn't hurt like I thought it would if I'd touch something hot. And you felt cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable for you. I mean, Thiana explained it but I think there's a thing to this Sparkling wing business that even she doesn't really know."

"' _Harbinger of great change_ ' she said." Hiccup repeated, "So, are we supposed to be changing something here?"

Jack shrugged, just as lost. "I do know one thing," he grinned, "If figuring it out means getting to spend more time together, that would be great!"

Hiccup chuckled, sharing the same sentiment. He was already thinking of a way to bring Jack over the border.

"Hey Hic, I've got something else I wanted to show you." Jack stood up and took his staff from where it was leaning on the wall. "It's this trick I've been experimenting. I haven't gotten it to stay in place, but maybe with your help, I could actually get it this time."

Intrigued, the Tinker fairy got on his feet. "All right," he said. "What is it?"

"Watch and see," Jack winked, before holding his staff with both hands. He took a breath, and the Tinker moved in closer to him. By the looks of it, the Frost fairy seemed to be tracing some figure on the air. With his beckoning, Hiccup placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Their wings sparkled. When he was finished, Hiccup sees Frost materializing in thin air. It spreads out until meeting the invisible lines where Jack traced, until it formed a rabbit a size smaller than a fairy. Jack pursed his lips, before breaking into a grin. "All right! You did it, Hic!"

Hiccup blinked, staring at Jack. "Uh, I think you did that?" He said, pointing at the mid air frost rabbit.

"Yeah, sure, but it usually crumbles the moment the Frost fills and reaches the lines. You got it staying in place," Jack told him, "Now we really got to figure out how the forbidden rule of crossing the border could be nullified, because imagine if we could let these guys join in the snowfall along with the snowflakes."

Hiccup smiled a bit, pleased that he could help improve Jack's magic this way. But a part of him still wondered how his Talent had been improved by their connection. Still, he had to admit it, seeing the Frost fairy light up in glee over a simple trick was enough to prevent him from feeling insecure once more. "Can I?" He asked Jack, halfway reaching out to the rabbit. "I mean, would it come undone if I touch it?"

"Maybe? I mean, frost is not sturdier than ice. Just tiny ice crystals coming together." Jack shrugged, "It's not a problem, you can touch it if you want. I can always make another."

Taking that as a permission, Hiccup reached out to the mid air drawing. The moment his finger tips touched the image, though, it started flickering. But not crumbling. More than that, it started to expand in its dimension, and the flickering transformed into actual movement as the tiny frost rabbit moved on its own.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped, holding his staff in front of him and Hiccup defensively, eyes going wide as the tiny frost creature hopped around his den. "Orion's belt! Now that's never happened before! Hic, I think you just gave it life!"

The brunette gawked, eyes wide in disbelief as well. If Jack wasn't so surprise, he might've thought he was seeing things. Before he could make a comment about what was happening, he heard a cracking sound. He looked around for the source, and so had Jack, and it was too late as they realized it was the floor, the cracks starting out where his bonfire was. Before they could move away, the ice gave way and they started plummeting into the darkness of the night.

The moment he lost hold on Jack, the Frost rabbit disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what Tink was thinking about building fire over ice in the movie that caused Peri's floor to melt and giveway. So this is what I figured on why both she and Peri didn't think it would be a problem.


	16. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a heads up, updates will be getting slower soon since there's a lot of long work hours this month for my job so I'll need to catch up with house chores and other responsibilities. 
> 
> My day offs are Mon and Tue, so I'll probably do my best to work on updates Sunday night and try my best to post at least three chapters a week. Depends on how I'll want the length to be as well for a particular chapter too.
> 
> I have a gist about where I want this story to go and how I'm gonna make Hiccup special but speculations in comments are welcomed :) Like it happened in my Sinbad!au, it could also help improve the story possibly so don't be shy to guess. Thank you in advance!

"Whoa!" Jack yelped, righting himself to hover on air as he realized Hiccup still free falling. "Hiccup!"

The brunette cried out as he continued flailing in mid air. "Can't fly! Can't fly!"

Reacting to that, Jack flew after him. Reaching out to the brunette with the curve end of his staff to close the distance quicker. He pulled on it so he could take hold of Hiccup's hand himself. But they continued to fall, which wouldn't be a problem except the Tinker fairy was starting to slip from his hold and it was too dark to see if they were near the ground or not.

"Jack!"

"Hic, hold on!"

At that moment, a creature with long ear caught them in their fall. For a second, Jack thought it was his Frost rabbit Hiccup brought to life made much larger. But when they held on to make sure they kept on the creature, they grabbed on fur instead of cold frost. So, it turned out to be Aster. The rabbit grunted, before coming to a stop at the base of the mound below Jack's home.

"Are ya two alright now?" Aster asked, as Jack checked over Hiccup and was relieved to see that he didn't seem injured. "aight then, we best get ya friend back across the border."

The Frost fairy frowned, and Hiccup was mirroring the same expression. It was dark so it was about the time Thiana mentioned to be getting them back, but it felt too soon. One thing confused Jack, though. "Aster, you're not mad?" He asked. "I mean, you're not telling me off or anything..."

"Thiana filled me in and it was her call to let ya friend stay longer than he should, and I'm just glad ya both safe." The rabbit admitted, but Jack couldn't help feel that there was more to the story he wasn't saying. "she did also tell you that nobody can know what happened today, and that also means you and your new friend shouldn't try meeting again."

"What?! But Aster!"

"No buts," Aster huffed, bobbing his head a bit so the two fairies rested on his head, "Ya lucky I agreed with Thiana and not tell the rulers about this. Now, hang on tight." He demanded. The two fairies fell silent as the rabbit started heading towards the border.

When they got to the border, Jim and Dimitri was waiting for Hiccup at the other side. They were no longer wearing the coats or carrying them around so Hiccup figured that they probably headed on home already to deposit the outfits there before coming back to wait for him.

"This is where ya say yer good byes then." Aster said, lowering his head so Hiccup could dismount easily. Jack fluttered after him as they headed towards the border together. "Imma, uh, I'll just be over here."

Jack sighed dejectedly as he hovered along as Hiccup trudged across the snow. The Tinker fairy chanced a look behind, seeing the rabbit's back turned towards them and... Was probably rubbing at his nose? Hiccup shrugged, as he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to whisper to his ear, "Okay, so here's the plan," he started in a low voice, "Meet me at the border before noon tomorrow."

"Wha..." The Frost fairy blinked, before his mouth spreads into a grin. "You mean this isn't actually a goodbye?"

Hiccup snorted, "You kidding? No way, after all the fun we had today, there's no chance I'm agreeing to never seeing you again." He said, "Just give me tonight and the morning to figure out a way to get you to visit here, all right?"

"Got it, Hic." Jack nodded, grinning. "It's a promise!" he embraced the Tinker fairy.

And Hiccup found that he wished he never had to let go.


	17. Counting on Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, eyes on a computer screen for hours due to work made me had to catch a lot of sleep during my rest days. Though it's given me time to think about the general plot some parts are still kinda vague for me.

"About time you made it back," Jim sighed as Hiccup crossed the border after a hug with Jack. He thought the Frost fairy would never let him go. "when Thiana had us cross over earlier, it was just in time. Gogo was starting a head count of Fast flying fairies for some reasons. And so did Vlad; Dimitri made it in time before he could miss the count off. Gobber was busy with finalizing last orders for tomorrow's basket shipping so the Tinker fairies are having their head count at the morning. So you can't try sneaking back to Winter woods again."

Hiccup nodded, taking note of that. "Good, so we have tonight." he said. "Jack's the one coming over tomorrow this time, so I've got to figure out how to make some kind of cold machine or something."

"Wha—" Jim stared at his best friend incredulously. "You, but, that's, I mean, how, why would— No!"

Dimitri simply slow clapped, shaking his head in awe and resignation. "Wow, Jim, I think we just have to admit it." he said, "there is just no stopping him."

"Hic, are you actually serious?" Jim demanded, taking Hiccup by the shoulders and shaking him. "you can't possibly do this! It's one thing to make cozy coats, how can you possibly make it safe for a winter fairy to cross over here? Answer, you can't!"

The Tinker fairy rolled his eyes, breaking free of his friend's hold. "I actually already have an idea," he said. "I could do it myself, but extra help would make it faster. It's okay if you don't want to, I'll just ask Milo. We're both Tinkers, anyway."

"And what makes you think he's going to help without telling on you?"

"Cause he wanted to know about the Sparkling wings too, and now I can tell him." Hiccup grinned, "Plus, if it works for Jack, then they might forget the forbidden rule altogether. He would get to talk to Thiana himself."

Jim groaned, shaking his head. One of these days, he was going to have to come up with a bad idea that even Hiccup would oppose to, just so the Tinker fairy would know what that felt like. So far though, all his bad ideas Hiccup had been supportive of. "If that's the case," he huffed, "I'm no Tinker fairy, but count me in."

Dimitri didn't even look surprised.

Hiccup simply grinned.

──────────────────────

"Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, and Hiccup makes forty." Gobber nodded in approval, as he checked the final box at the list. He turned to the Fast flying fairy standing by at his side, "there ya go, Eugene. Tell her majesty 'm sorry about the delay."

Eugene took the leaf parchment and placed it inside his message satchel. "You got it, Gobber." he flew off quickly before the Head fairy could get a final word in. 

Gobber dismissed the Tinker fairies to take the rest of the day off, so he could rest himself before he needed to think about preparations for Spring when the Winter fairies are through with their season. As soon as the group dispersed, Hiccup went to his personal work station behind his hut, where Jim and Dimitri were already waiting, along with the snow machine they've developed last night.

Hiccup didn't expect to see Punzie and the others around as well, though. "What?!" He balked before glaring at Jim and Dimitri. "Guys! I told you not to tell anyone else about this!"

"Correction, you said you didn't want everyone to know about this until we've got the ' _talking to Queen Anna_ ' part done and handled." Jim said pointedly, crossing his arms. "They're not everyone. And I didn't tell them, Dimitri did."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, mildly irked. "Hey, I can't walk all over the place to make deliveries and help out here too." He said, "So I called in a favor with Eugene to carry today's deliveries while he does his rounds along with keeping it a secret from Vlad if I traded in the reason I couldn't do it today. Of course, he told Punzie who told Moana and Merida."

"Ya crazy bampot Tinker, ya off yer wits!" Merida huffed, a hand to her forehead. "Dae ye even ken wit ya doin'?"

Hiccup grunted, shaking his head. "Come on, Mer, I already had to talk Jim into this whole thing. I don't really have the time to convince all of you, too." He said.

"You don't need to, Hic." Rapunzel said, going over to hug his arm. "Merida's just upset she wasn't in on it from the start. If you're going to show this Jack fella how amazing it is over at the warm seasons, we want to help."

Somehow, the Tinker fairy should've expected that. Still, the sentiment touched him all the same. "Really?" He asked, "I mean, I'm ready to do all I can to convince Queen Anna to change the rule about crossing the border, and hopefully the rest of the Rulers through her. But I don't really want you guys to get involved in case there are still some repercussions to deal with."

"But you already involved Jim and Dimitri."

"By their choice."

"Well," Jim shrugged, "Sort of."

Moana smiled, "So then," she started, "This is our choice too. Besides, summer won't be for a while. Your waters here may not be seawater, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with them."

"If you guys are sure," Hiccup started to smile, "well, the Snow Maker needs some final touches before I need to meet with Jack at the border."

Rapunzel nodded, "Just tell us what you need us to do."


	18. The Snow Machine

When the sun was high above Pixie Hollow, an Autumn leaf and particularly large piece of snowflake hovered across the air towards the border, making its descent to the ground. Once both had reached the ground, it uncovered the two fairies with wings sparkling, getting faint as the distance between Jack and Hiccup closed.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup grinned as he put the Autumn leaf aside. "did anyone see you?"

The Frost fairy did the same with the large snowflake he held, "Not anyone who shouldn't," Jack smirked, "For the record, this is the craziest thing I've ever done. And that's really saying something."

"I bet," The brunette laughed, "So, did you get the message from Ben?"

Jack nodded, before turning around and whistling a signal. Four other winter fairies came out of hiding. Jamie, Astrid, Ryder, and Honey Maren were tugging on cords which carried a large block of ice. "One block of ice, courtesy of a newbie Ice fairy."

"I know I said I wished you guys let me join in yesterday," Honeymaren huffed as she pulled on her cord, "But I maintain, we probably shouldn't be doing this."

Astrid grunted, rolling her eyes. "And yet, we are doing it." she deadpanned.

"Well, we've gone this far regarding this particular something we shouldn't be doing, might as well go all the way." Ryder said with a shrug, "It's kinda exciting though, wish Jack would let us come along."

"Speak for yourself." Astrid sighed, shaking her head.

Jamie huffed as they finally made it to Jack, and the four started lowering the ice next to him. "Jack, are you sure you don't want any one of us to come with you?" He asked with a frown. "It doesn't feel right letting you do something this crazy alone."

"Yeah, much as I love bringing you along to my misadventures," The Frost fairy nudged his best friend, "This is literally more than a little outside Winter woods. If something goes wrong, I'm never going to forgive myself if I let anything happen to you."

He doesn't look any more placated, as he looked towards Hiccup. "You better not let anything happen to him, okay?" Jamie requested.

"Of course, I've made checks." Hiccup nodded, smiling before looking at Jack. "I don't want anything bad happening either." The Frost fairy grinned.

The Tinker fairy turned around briefly and made a bird call with his hands. A peculiar looking vehicle with buttons and acorn as wheels appeared. It had a horn-like Lost thing at one side, and a Lost thing with a metallic surface which had sharp nubs on the other. It made its way towards them at the border from its hiding place among the bushes. Jim was driving it and when it made it to Hiccup, Dimitri and Milo helped in pushing the horn in order to angle the vehicle in a way that the metallic surface was facing the block of ice and winter fairies.

"Thanks for your help with the acorns again, Milo." Hiccup said, flittering over to his fellow Tinker's side. "Didn't have enough of those button Lost things."

Milo waved his hand dismissively, "It's okay. Just remember, if Gobber catches you, I was never here." He said, sighing before flying off. "already have enough heat from the guy." 

"Okay..." The brunette laughed dryly, before turning his attention back to the others. "You might want to step back a bit for this part though." Hiccup warned.

Jack and Jamie exchanged a look briefly, before doing as was told. Astrid crossed her arms, and the rest of the winter fairies stood back as well from the ice block. The Tinker fairy flew over to Jim's side, and pulled on a lever which launched a sharp Lost thing, attached to a rope, towards the block of ice before it started reeling it to the metallic surface.

"Gotta hand it to the Tinker," Astrid hummed, a hand to her hip. "That's impressive. Looks like a complicated construction too."

Honeymaren nodded, "Hard work. Always admirable."

Once the block of ice was locked in place, Hiccup gave Jim the signal. The Fast flying fairy started peddling with the speed only managed by one with his Talent. In a matter of seconds, the metallic surface moved swiftly against the block of ice.

And snow started to come out of the horn.

"You did it, Hic!" 


	19. To the Other Side

"You did it, Hic!" Jack grinned, marveling at the makeshift snow from the Tinker fairy's invention. "You actually did it!"

Hiccup smirked, making a show of patting imaginary dust off his sleeves before he bows dramatically. "All in a day's work for the Best Tinker." He said.

Jim raised a brow, exchanging a look with Dimitri. The Dust keeper fairy smirked, simply shrugging. After the near delay of Spring debacle, not to mention the shattered Moonstone episode, there's been times that other people have acknowledged the Tinker fairy's talent and skill. Hiccup usually smiled and brushed it off out of presumed modesty. And that was what most thought as well. But Jim knew that there was a part of his best friend that still didn't quite acknowledge just how great his skill was, and didn't think being a Tinker was at the same level as the talent that affected nature more directly.

This was the first time Hiccup was actually calling himself the Best Tinker and taking pride in it. 

Jim wondered if it had something to do with Jack. It seemed like what suspicions he had over the nature of their connection was getting more likely.

"Okay then," Hiccup started, fluttering over the area the makeshift snow was falling over. He reached a hand in, and immediately retracted. "Whoa, yeap, it is cold." He grinned, turning to Jack and the other winter fairies. But mostly Jack. "Well?"

The Frost fairy smiled, looking back to his friends one more time. Jamie still looked reluctant, but smiled supportively anyway. Astrid shrugged, smirking a bit. Ryder was fully grinning, giving two thumbs up while Honeymaren smiled and gave one. Jack nodded, and faced the snow machine and at the makeshift snowfall. He took a breath, a tad apprehensive, before finally taking a leap across the border from pure snow to artificial.

The difference less chill, but not so much that it was uncomfortable.

Jack grinned excitedly at Hiccup, "Okay, so what's the itinerary for today then?"

"Well, your tour begins with the Autumn forest. Obviously." The Tinker fairy smirked, gesturing the trees before then that clearly had the red of Autumn leaves. "Next would be a quick stop in Spring time square. Where you'll get a glimpse of Summer glade from a distance."

The Frost fairy's eyes lit up at that. "Really?!"

"Uh-huh!" Hiccup laughed at his excitement, "And finally, the Pixie Dust tree. That's where you'll be meeting her majesty, Queen Anna."

"Queen Anna? Really?" Jack blinked, a little nervous about that. "Weren't you guys avoiding getting caught by Queen Elsa yesterday?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, but she's her sister. And some Head fairy's say she's the more outgoing one between the two." He said. "If we manage to convince her that you made it here okay, and how I was fine over there, then maybe Queen Anna would be able to convince her sister and the other two Rulers to lift the rule about crossing the border. Then we can see each other everyday!"

"Yes, absolutely." Jim drawled, as he continued to peddle. "Don't see how anything could go wrong with that plan."

Astrid snorted at the other side, smirking. "You," she said. "I like you."

Dimitri and Jamie made a look, Jim gave her a thumbs up.

Jack and Hiccup simply dismissed the Fast flying fairy's disbelief.

"After you." The Tinker fairy gestured towards the Autumn Woods.

Jack smiled as he fluttered alongside Hiccup as Jim and Dimitri focused on navigating the Snow machine, making sure the horn was constantly kept in the right angle so the makeshift snow would continue to fall around the Frost fairy. The rest of the winter fairies cried out their goodbyes before returning further into the Winter woods.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched carefully.

And at a tree branch from a snow-filled Evergreen, a Snowy owl takes off.


	20. Snowdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) - Garden fairy 
> 
> (I thought I would use Aurora's name at first but then thought it would be ambiguous with the aurora lights and didn't reflect her being a garden fairy too much. Then I considered Rose, but then it occurred to me it was a name too close to the actual Garden fairy friend of Tinkerbell, Rosetta. So finally, I went with her being called Briar here. Fun fact, Briar is an English word that means, a thorned shrub. But, usually, Briar is thought of in reference to "The Briar Rose," a Brothers Grimm fairy tale that we know today by the name "Sleeping Beauty." Briar Rose is the name given to the sleeping princess because she is the Rose encased in the castle surrounded by Briar.)

Jack was absolutely amazed by the vibrant colors over at the warm season territory.

There was always a certain silent beauty to snow and ice that he appreciated and wasn't tired of, per say. And it was nice to see that despite being from the warm season, Hiccup and his friends seem to love the fun they had yesterday. But they definitely downplayed how amazing it was over here too. They mostly described it as warm and less snow. 

They never said anything about the colors and how everything felt so... bright.

Not to mention the feeling of actual natural water. When Hiccup had them settled on a strange leaf called a lily pad, Jack was amazed when it didn't sink. Especially since he was considering the weight of the snow machine. The waters back in winter woods were only enchanted to unfreeze for talent practice and training purposes. But they always felt as cold and icy. When Jack dipped his fingers in, it felt cool enough yet definitely still warmer than the ones he practiced on back home.

Additionally, Hiccup told him that they had different kinds over here. The one they were on was a freshwater type, enough that Dimitri could scoop some in a wooden cup and give it to Jim who was still peddling quickly to keep the snow coming. There was also saltwater types, and the Tinker fairy said that the biggest body of water, Seawater, was over at Summer glade. Jack doubted he would be able to see it personally, but Hiccup promised him he'd bring him to their biggest saltwater lake.

"A Sub talent of a water fairy is that they can produce minerals to make, well, salt from these waters more solid. And humans use it on their food, apparently." Hiccup explained, "my first summer in the mainland when I met those human brothers, some of the water fairies showed me how they did it to help speed up the process to help the humans have stocks of them."

Jack hummed thoughtfully, "Huh, humans eating minerals, never heard that before." He said. "Does it taste good?"

"I accidentally fell into seawater when I was over at summer glade, when I was having my friend try to teach me how to be a water fairy." Hiccup shrugged, grimacing a bit at the memory. "if salt taste anything like seawater, I wonder how humans handle it."

The Frost fairy laughed a bit at the other's expression, before refocusing his attention at the stream and the strange creatures with short, oval bodies, broad tails, small mouths, and no external gills. "Don't think I ever see water creatures hibernate, maybe because all our waters are frozen on the surface you can't see the bottom." He said. "At the mainland, maybe they have their own hollow areas over there to burrow into during winter."

"One would think," Hiccup laughed dryly, not having the heart to tell him what happens to most fishes during that time. He just hoped there weren't any creatures at all over at winter woods, since it is always frozen. "Those are called tadpoles. They become less fish like later, though." Seeing Jack distracted, he looked across the distance and made a signal with his hand.

A few seconds later, Moana flew in. She touches the water on her way to the lily pad, before carrying it over in an arch overhead. Jack gasped in awe at the spectacle. Then Punzie followed the water fairy's flight path shortly after, angling the light rays as she went so that a rainbow appeared just above the water archway Moana created.

"Wow, nice!" Jack grinned, looking towards Hiccup. "Were those your friends?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling. "They wanted to help surprise you," he told him, "and it's not over yet."

Just as he said that, the lily pad reached the end of the stream. Dimitri helped push the Snow machine as Jim peddled and directed it off the pad. Jack notices that they're heading into a meadow of a familiar flower he's always seen near the border. There was ae log crossing for animals at the borderline separating winter woods and Autumn woods. But there was nothing like that at the borderline separating the winter territory and spring valley. Not like it was needed, because mountain ranges did the job of making sure Spring and winter fairies alike wouldn't cross to the other side. Not that there have been many attempts. Still, as a safety measure, Queen Elsa had winter Scout fairies guard the line to make sure fairies don't cross over it. Jack's always seen these kinds of flowers marking the mountain base separating winter and spring. He didn't think it was due to the fact that it could be a Spring flower too.

Especially with the name.

They were all still in a budding, though. Back home, snowdrops were usually opened up all the time. Then, another fairy with flowing blond hair flew by and the snowdrops opened up similarly to how Jack always saw them looked and lady bugs started flying from the array of snowdrops. He followed the flight path of the blond fairy, and as they reached a clearing, he sees more warm season fairies, one of them petting a ladybug before the insect flew off belatedly to follow the rest of its swarm.

  
  


"Surprise!" Rapunzel giggled, flying over to Jack while the other fairies were content in letting her overwhelm the winter fairy first. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Rapunzel, but you can just call me Punzie! And these are Moana, Merida, and Briar." The Light fairy said, pointing to each fairy respectively.

"Hi," Jack laughed, amused with the enthusiasm. "It's great to meet you all. You were great with the rainbow by the way," he said, before turning to Moana. "And that was cool with the water. Do you do that all the time at the mainland?"

Moana snorted, smiling a bit. "Unless I want to give the humans a heart attack and have them capture me, no. I don' do it often." She said. 

"En in case ya ask next, I ain't usually havin' 'em ladybugs swarm out and suh-prise the mainland folks all at once either." Merida added with a roll of eyes, "tah much of them crawling critters, and humans loses their wits."

The Frost fairy cocked his head to the side, wondering if what he thought he understood was what she actually said. "Uh-huh," He turned to the Tinker fairy. "come again?"

"That's how Merida talks. Don't worry about it," Hiccup laughed, before turning to the fairy he didn't expect to see here. "Nice touch with the flowers, Briar." He said, flying over to her. "So they told you too, huh?"

"I owed Punzie a favor and this is what she asked." Briar smiled warmly, before walking towards Hiccup with something held in her hands. "She told me about you bringing in a winter friend, so I thought about just the token you could give them." 

She said something else in a lower voice. Hiccup nodded in interest at whatever was being said as he takes the flower from her. Jack frowned a bit, feeling unsettled for some reasons. He realized he was out of the circle border of the makeshift snowfall, so he re-entered it, and chalked up the unsettling feeling to being out of his element for a few seconds.

Jack smiled once more as he sees the brunette fluttering back towards him.

"Here," Hiccup said as he held a snowdrop that looked slightly different than the ones in the field opened up. And the Frost fairy didn't think he's ever seen a snowdrop like it in winter woods. "Briar told me this is called a [Flore Pleno double Snowdrop](https://www.gardenia.net/plant/galanthus-nivalis-flore-pleno-snowdrop#:~:text=Robust%20and%20incredibly%20attractive%2C%20Galanthus,nodding%20white%20flowers%2C%201%20in.&text=Slightly%20fragrant%2C%20the%20fluffy%20blooms,in%20late%20winter%20%2D%20early%20spring.). She said that you might not have it over at winter woods even if Snowdrops can grow there because she heard you guys only had one type over there. She just wasn't sure if it was this one, or the whole bunch over here." The Tinker fairy gestured to their surroundings. "A whole bunch of double snowdrop is blooming in a different area, though. Near Tinker fairy village."

"No," Jack shook his head, "I definitely haven't seen this kind before."

The Tinker fairy grinned. "Then you can have it," Hiccup said, holding it up to him. "something to commemorate your first of many visits here in warm season territory."

Jack beamed, accepting the flower. Their fingers slightly grazed each other as Hiccup handed it over to him, causing their wings still Sparkle brightly once more. They immediately retracted contact, surprise because the seemed like the brightest it's ever shined since the time they met face to face. And they started feeling they same odd sensation they had respectively from the very first instance their wings Sparkled.

The two fairies blinked, staring at each other as they were puzzling over the sensation, their expressions silently confirming that they both felt something. Their furrowing brows asking the same question, ' _what does it mean_?' Merida rolled her eyes, smirking. Moana and Briar looked between Jack and Hiccup, before looking at each other and sharing knowing grins. They snickered, which broke the spell between Frost and Tinker fairy. They looked at the girls with confusion. 

"Hey Jim, Dimitri, psst," Rapunzel murmured, flittering over to the Fast flying fairy still peddling to keep the snow machine going and the Dust keeper fairy leaning against the horn but not enough to push it and change the angle of the snow fall. "Does Hiccup... You know... With Jack? Or vice versa?"

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly?" He deadpanned, "I don't think either of them realize it yet, so who knows if it is or not."

"Wait," Dimitri muttered as well, "Don't know if what is what or not?"

Another exasperated sigh once more.

Rapunzel just giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galanthus nivalis Flore Pleno - Double Snowdrop
> 
> A double form of the common snowdrop, Galanthus nivalis f. Pleniflorus Flore Pleno is a bulbous herbaceous perennial which can spread to form large clumps and colonies where the soil suits it. Can be grown in the shade of deciduous trees or under herbaceous perennials. The flowers are fragrant, pure white like the species, with the fully double inner petals tipped with green. The leaves are long, pointed and grey-green. Divide ‘In the Green’ to increase the colony, and do not let the soil dry out in summer. Holds the RHS Award of Garden Merit.
> 
> Site: Sheltered, preferably under deciduous trees  
> Position: Partial shade  
> Soil: Any moist, fertile soil high in humus  
> Planting Period: Dry Bulbs in Autumn, Bulbs 'In the green' in Spring and potted bulbs year round  
> Flowering period: January to February  
> Planting: Depth 2” (5 cm), Spacing 3” (7.5 cm) scatter on the ground and plant where they land for a natural effect  
> Height: 6” (15cm)
> 
> the Snowdrop season generally starts in October and ends in April, with the peak season being in February and March. In warmer areas, the blooms will start 2-3 weeks earlier, while they will occur 2-3 weeks later in cooler areas.
> 
> The spring months: meteorological spring
> 
> For most of the northern hemisphere the spring months are usually March, April and May, and so by this definition spring starts on 1 March.


	21. Reason why

"Anyway," Jack smiled, wiping at his forehead briefly. "thanks for a the flower, Hic. Can't wait to show it to Jamie and the others." He said, holding up the flower before covering up the flower with an orb of frost. The Frost fairy managed a small grin at the expressions of awe from Hiccup's friends. 

Rapunzel went in for a closer look, "Ohh, wow... So pretty." She said.

"Yeah, it's called frost. That's what he does," Hiccup said, smiling at Jack with a certain kind of pride. Jack managed a weak smile. "You should see him do his thing at the Frost forest back at winter woods."

Moana hummed, crossing her arms. "So I know this whole thing started because you said both of you have sparkling wings." She said, "But they're not Sparkling, are they?"

"It's under certain conditions." Jim called out from his position at the machine.

Hiccup followed up on that, "Yeah. Like this morning in the border, after going separate ways for the night, they sparkled again. And after being in each other's company for awhile, they would only sparkle if we touch. Let's show them, Ja—" He turned towards the Frost fairy, who was starting to look unwell until he started descending to the ground. "Jack!" Hiccup flew down after him.

Jack huffed as his wings started to give way once he reached the ground. He wiped at his forehead once more, as the others started crowding around him.

"He's sweating!" Briar remarked in concern, "I think he's starting to feel too hot."

Jack confirmed this as he tried moving his wings, "My wings, I can't move them..." He panted, "I think they're too warm."

"Jim!" Hiccup hollered, looking over and noticing that the makeshift snow coming out from the warm was lessening. "Oh no! The snow maker!"

Dimitri declared what the Tinker fairy was starting to see, "We're running out of ice!" He grunted as he pressed what remaining parts of the block against the metallic grates as Jim slowed down his peddling, as to not consume too much of the ice immediately, but just fast enough so enough makeshift snow would come out.

"We have to get you back to the border Jack!" Hiccup declared, already throwing one arm of Jack's over his shoulders. Even with the contact, their wings weren't sparkling. This did not escape Hiccup's notice, which made him frantic even more. "And quickly!"

Jack frowned, feeling weakened by the seconds. "Wh, what about the pl-an? To... with the queen?" he asked hoarsely.

"You can't even speak clearly now," Hiccup shook his head, "There's no time. Dimitri, help me out here! Punzie, Mo, get some ice and leaves! Wrap it around his wings; keep it cool." he hollered.

The fairies got to work. Punzie and Moana did as they were told, while Briar and Merida got as they went and continued pressing the remaining ice blocks on the snow machine's grates so Jim could continue making snow. Dimitri flew over to Jack's other side, taking his other arm around his shoulder. After they secured Jack's wings, they all helped push the machine and control the direction of the horn has Jim peddled and Hiccup carried Jack with Dimitri's help to the border. 

At the same time, an owl could be seen flying overhead coming from the winter woods with another regal fairy flying beside it. Not that the warm season fairies noticed this as they neared the border, focused entirely on getting to their destination as soon as possible as their winter friend wasn't looking any better.

"Hurry!"

"Go, go, go!" Hiccup kept saying, almost like a mantra. "Hold on Jack, we're almost there!"

Jim continued peddling down, his speed controlled as Merida grunted while she continued pressing ice against the grate, similar to what Moana was doing. Rapunzel worked on pushing the machine to make it go faster and Briar kept the horn steady to keep it snowing over Jack the whole time.

"Daz mighty good news cause we ain't gettin' much ice left over here!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" Hiccup called back, still keeping an eye on Jack's condition. "Just a little further, we're going to make it Jack!"

At the last statement, and a burst of speed, Dimitri and Hiccup flew Jack over the border line and settled him gently on the snowy ground. The Dust keeper fairy rubbed at his arms to keep warm, while the Tinker worked on the leaves.

"Here, let me get that." Hiccup said as he started to uncover Jack's wings, as the Frost started talking calm breaths to steady his breathing once more. The brunette grimaced, seeing the winter fairy's wings still looking worse for wear. "I'm sorry, Jack... I'm so sorry..."

Jack shook his head, wanting to reassure him when they heard rushed foot steps. The three of them look up to see who was approaching, and they see another winter fairy coming in, a snowy owl staying back.

"Kristoff."

"Please," Hiccup stood from his crouched position, "can you help him?"

Kristoff grimaced as he neared Jack, taking a look at Jack's wing and he shuddered, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. Dimitri started to pull himself and Hiccup back to the warm side of the border before something could happen to their wings as well. Right now though, that's what the Tinker fairy felt he deserved.

"It's gonna be okay, Jack." Kristoff started, taking Jack's arm tentatively. "Slowly now, lift your wings and let the cold surround them."

Jack nodded, doing as he was told. It took a moment to really feel his wings again and regain control over them. When he did, using them felt like stretching out a sore muscle as he attempted fluttering and hovering in place. It ached again once more, causing Jack to falter once more with Kristoff steadying him. But Jack hadn't dropped to the ground, so he tried again and managed to ascend a bit higher without faltering until he no longer felt any soreness or ache flying. 

"They're okay." The Frost started to smile once more, looking over to meet Hiccup's eyes. "they're really okay."

The Tinker fairy looked relieved, managing a small smile.

"This is why we do not cross the border." Kristoff interjected before they could start a celebration of the fact, "That was too close a call, Jack."

The Frost fairy frowned, "It would've been fine," he argued, "it could've worked! We just needed a bigger piece of ice."

"And when that was gone?" Jack jolted, looking up as the warm season fairies stared in awe at the arrival of the winter woods ruler, Queen Elsa. They never really had a good look at her, especially not up close. The regal silver blond hovered in front of Jack, her hands folded in front of her. "your wings could have broken."

Jack sighed, "But they didn't. I'm fine." he insisted, looking between Kristoff and the warm season fairies. "Thanks to Kristoff, Hiccup and the others. They got me back just in time."

"Regardless," Elsa maintained, "this never should have transpired in the first place. It is forbidden to cross the border."

The Tinker fairy pursed his lips, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. She wasn't the Queen they intended to try convincing first, but they had to try.

"Please your majesty, reconsider." Hiccup implored. Grimacing at his best friend's obstinate persistence, Jim flew over to attempt dissuading him. But the Tinker fairy paid him no mind. "I know, I screwed this up. But I also risked delaying Spring. And I managed to fix that mistake in the end."

Elsa looked at Hiccup in commiseration. "It is better if there were no mistakes that needed fixing, young Tinker."

"Just, I mean... Please, just give me a chance to figure this out too." The brunette pleaded.

"Hiccup, that's enough."

The Tinker fairy flinched, turning around to see his friends gawking and making way as Queen Anna arrived as well, with Lord Tulio and Lord Proteus coming in from behind her. She shares a look with her sister, and spared an odd glance towards Kristoff, who returned it in kind, before turning to address the Hiccup. She approached him as the two Lords hung back. After all, the fairy in question was of her season's domain.

"I know both of you and the winter fairy mean well, but it's just too dangerous." Anna declared sternly, shaking her head. "And my sister is right; it is best if mistakes of the past are not repeated. To maintain this, the rule is there to protect you. All of you," she said. "I'm sorry. You two can't see each other again."

"I know you two must care for each other now," Lord Proteus interjected consolingly, "so it's all the more reason you should want to keep each other safe."

Lord Tulio nodded, adding his own agreement. "To make sure you two would be kept from the temptation," he started, "we will start having scouts guard the border line as well."

Both Jack and Hiccup looked stricken. Neither of them argued, however, as it seemed that none of the rulers are going to waver in regards to the forbidden rule. Seeing as the snow machine didn't pan out as they intended, Hiccup doubted they had any form of leverage to keep arguing their side of the case. Sympathizing with them, Rapunzel and the others looked upset for their friend. Even Jim didn't think he would give Hiccup is usual, cynical ' _I told you so_ ' spiel later.

"Jack, come on now," Kristoff urged quietly, "You should get deeper into the cold. Let's head back to the north side of the mountain."

The Frost fairy looked at him forlornly, looking towards the winter woods that he was to return to and stay in forever, before looking back at Hiccup just an inch away from the border. They both knew this could be the last time they were allowed to see each other again. 

And Jack didn't want it to end just by a look. 

The frost fairy flew back towards Hiccup, startling the Rulers present, to throw his arms around Hiccup's neck. The Tinker fairy pursed his lips, embracing Jack tightly as well. Their wings sparkled again, but this time, they didn't pay it mind as they focused on each other's touch and getting enough of it as they could. Their friends who haven't seen it yet might've been more impressed with the Sparkling, if the situation wasn't what it is.

Empathizing with the two, Queen Anna didn't move to stop them, and neither did the other rulers. Technically, both their wings were still at the side of their respective borders. No rule was being broken.

Finally, even as he initiated it, Jack was the first to pull away. He gave Hiccup one last look of despondency, before pinching his eyes shut and flying off and further into winter woods. Hiccup grimaced, watching him go until the trail of Pixie dust from his flight was no longer seen and he, too, quickly made his own departure, followed by his friends.

The four Rulers looked at each other in concession. The Queens looked at each other longingly, touching their hands together briefly through the magical borderline. Anna's caught Kristoff's eyes as well, just as wistful, before being the first to take off with Tulio and Proteus following behind her. Elsa sighed, as she turned to the Head fairy under her charge.

"Kristoff, take care of the Tinker's invention, all right?" The Ruler of winter instructed, gesturing to the snow machine, before departing as well.

The Head fairy sighed, before whistling his owl over. "Come on Sven," he mounted the owl before doing as he was told.

Flying high in an arch before knocking off the snow machine down the creek underneath the log between the Autumn and Winter border. That finished, Kristoff flew further into winter woods.

Failing to see the damage he left behind, much to the glee of a hidden figure's observation.

──────────────────────

Instead of going home, Jack had flown over to the ' _Hall of Memories_.' Over and over, he continued to watch the memory of how he and Hiccup came into being. He figured it was the only way he would be able to keep seeing the Tinker fairy from now on, anyway.

"Jack?"

Still rather dejected, the Frost fairy willed himself to turn and see who was calling him. He sees Thiana, with Kristoff at her side. Jack sighed, turning away once more. The Scribe fairy shared one more look with the Ice fairy head, before flying back down from the snowflake platform. 

"Jack," Kristoff started, settling down beside the Frost fairy, letting his legs dangle off the snowflake as well. "did I ever tell you the story about why the rule was made in the first place?"

Jack looked up at the Head fairy, still looking rather listless.

"I know it might not make you feel any better about this," The blond continued, "but it might make you understand why it's necessary."

The Frost fairy sighed. He didn't think he would actually accept any reasoning why he wasn't to see Hiccup again, but Kristoff did help with restoring his wings. He figured he at least owed him the benefit of the doubt.


	22. Once Upon Seasons passed

At his hut back at Tinker village, Hiccup slouched near his personal work table as he stared at the Frost sphere Jack had left behind when they were rushing him back to the border. It was funny that he had given it to the Frost fairy as a commemoration token, and instead, it turned out to be his last piece of Jack.

Hiccup heard the door to his hut open without warning, and he looked up. Only to see that Queen Anna herself have dropped by for a visit. It was daunting, that she would come over instead of having a message sent to him by Eugene, or even her personal helper fairies to summon him to the Pixie Hollow tree. Under normalcircumstances, the brunette would be rattled about the situation but healready had a pretty good idea why she might be here.

The Regal fairy was probably going to discuss to him about his punishment for, not only smuggling a winter fairy into the warm seasons, but for crossing further into the border the day before. If indeed Anna had figured things out that far. Hiccup found that he couldn't really care, though. As of now, he couldn't think of a punishment worse than being told to never try seeing Jack again.

Hiccup could only hope that his friends weren't going to be punished along with him.

"Hiccup, I wish you wouldn't think that we Rulers are doing this to simply be cruel." Anna started to stay, "It is not the first time what you've done with the winter fairy has been attempted."

The brunette frowned, "What do you mean, your majesty?"

"You see, long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met, became friends, and eventually fell in love." Anna started the tale, "One of them was a Winter Fairy..."

"... and she was from the warm seasons." Kristoff went on, looking straight ahead. "At the time, I didn't know she was one of the Rulers."

Jack noticed that he was looking, with unseeing eyes as if he was reliving a memory. Considering where they were, it caused the illusions of images previously presenting he and Hiccup's coming to be changed. He sees a somewhat younger looking Kristoff and... Queen Anna? Which was strange. While he is still one of the recently born fairies, and this was only his second time preparing for to bring winter to the mainland, he was of the same age appearance of Jamie and the others, who's been here longer than him. As far as he knew, fairies didn't age after all.

The blond didn't seem to notice the images though, with his eyes close. It didn't seem necessary, though.

"The two of us were intrigued with each other." Kristoff continued to say, sounding wistful.

"At the time, even we Rulers were quite young." Anna told Hiccup, who was now listening intently in spite of what he was still feeling about the situation. "Before our practices became what it was now, it was still a learning process, living and inhabiting Pixie Hollow. In fact, it was a time that there weren't only fairies in Pixie Hollow."

That was something that intrigued Hiccup. As it was, it was going to be his third Spring coming the next seasonal cycle restart. Being born only two cycles ago, he always thought the way things were now were how they've always been. 

It never occurred to him that their leaders had to figure how things were meant to go. One part of the story intrigued him the most. "Who else lived with fairies at that time?"

"Well now," Anna pursed her lips, looking troubled for a brief moment, before shaking her head. "Perhaps a story for another day."

Hiccup frowned, having a feeling it wasn't a story he was actually going to hear about in 'another day' despite her wording.

"Just know that, at the time, there was no rule regarding crossing the border." The Queen continued, "So, every sunset, these two fairies met at the border..."

"... where Spring touches Winter." Kristoff hummed.

Jack looked up, seeing Anna and Kristoff still staying on their side of the border even when there was no rule about it yet. Still, there seemed to be an instinct that one simply shouldn't cross without caution. Although, he was confused since the visions were also showing these types of fairies that seemed... Different for some reasons.

The Frost fairy couldn't tell how, though. Only that it felt different, looking at them. He couldn't ask Kristoff though, as it seemed like he was caught up with the story he was currently telling him. Maybe he would ask about it later. 

"But as their desire to be together grew stronger, they wished to share each other's worlds." Then Queen Anna started to grimace, "So they disregarded their instincts to take caution, and crossed."

The Spring ruler paused for a moment, eyeing the Frost sphere on the Tinker's work table wistfully. The brunette noticed this, raising a brow a bit.

Anna sighed forlornly, "One of them broke a wing." She said and Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "For which there is no cure."

Kristoff sighed, shaking his head as he stood up. "From that day forward, the four rulers decreed that fairies must never again cross the border." he ended.

"I'm sorry about you and the Queen, Kristoff." Jack said, standing as well to place a hand on the other's shoulder, "That sounds like a much rougher situation."

"And the two fairies?" Hiccup prodded, frowning a bit. "What happened to them?" he asked.

Anna shook her head sadly, "They had to say goodbye."

The brunette grimaced, sympathizing with whoever these fairies were. They must've been really close with the Queen for her to feel so sad for them. Deciding now was about the time to change the subject and with it, the mood, Hiccup attempted to bring up the subject again about others occupying Pixie Hollow with them in olden times. Before he could though, he realized it was getting colder. To confirm this, a Music talent fairy, Miguel, came rushing in.

"Queen Anna," The blond bowed briefly, "Tulio and Lord Proteus are sending for you. There's trouble."

──────────────────────

Hiccup went along, flying alongside the Queen and Miguel as they went towards the border. The two lords met the Queen half way.

"We saw the snow." Proteus started, "Lady Anna, something's wrong. The temperature, it seems to be plummeting!"

Tulio nodded in agreement with his brother, "He's right!" The Summer lord lamented, "The hibiscus are halfway to hibernation! They never go into Hibernation, not in Pixie Hollow!"

"Now, now, my lords," Anna gestured with her arms to placate the two, "let's not panic."

Proteus frowned, but nodded slowly. "Perhaps..." he said. "Maybe it's nothing. Just..."

"Snow!" Tulio cried out in dismay, halting in his flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aging Process**  
>  Fairies clothes' are made out of natural materials, such as leaves and flower petals, and dyed according to the talent they belong to. [Zarina](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Zarina), as The Pirate Fairy, is the only fairy seen wearing unnatural clothing. 
> 
> ##  [ Books ](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Dove%27s_Egg)
> 
> [In ](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Dove%27s_Egg)[Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Dust_and_the_Quest_for_the_Egg) the egg is broken, causing [Rani](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Rani), [Vidia](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Vidia), and [Prilla](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Prilla) to go on a quest to restore it. When Kyto restores it he puts a little evil in it, but [Mother Dove](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Mother_Dove) fixes it.
> 
> In [Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Haven_and_the_Quest_for_the_Wand) Mother Dove wishes that one day her egg will hatch but doesn't tell the wand that.
> 
> Mother Dove's Egg keeps the inhabitants of [Never Land](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Never_Land) (including the fairies) free of aging as long it is kept safe and warm. However, if fairies leave Pixie Hollow, choosing to live in the [Mainland](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Mainland), they will begin to age rapidly and die of old age soon after. While [Dewey](https://disneyfairies.fandom.com/wiki/Dewey) has an elderly appearance, he was born this way to fill his role as The Keeper, a role best suited for someone old and wise.


	23. Imbalanced

"That sounds like a much rougher situation." Jack said, sighing. "I can't imagine how I'd deal with it if I felt that way about Hiccup."

Kristoff stared at the Frost fairy, raising a brow. "Don't you, though?" He asked. By the way they acted when they had to say their farewells, it wasn't far away from when he had to bid Anna goodbye.

"What? No," The Frost fairy blinked, staring at the older fairy. "What makes you think I do?"

The blond shrugged, "Thiana did tell me a bit about the situation with the Sparkling wings. I mean, if you and Jack aren't brothers like our rulers, then what other special connection would you two share?" he said. "It took a while for you and Jamie to become best friends, especially considering the troubles you get him into the first few times." Kristoff smirked, earning a chuckle from Jack. "But according to Thiana, your friendship just seemed to click... Kinda like me and the Queen."

The Frost fairy frowned thoughtfully.

"Sir Kristoff!" Jack and Kristoff looked up to see Jamie, "something's happening at the border!"

──────────────────────

"Snow!"

A large flurry of snow can be seen just behind one of the Junipers of Autumn woods. When the group flew passed it, they can see that the source was coming from Hiccup's snow machine, creating snow from the cold ice coming down from the waters of the winter season's side of the border. The Tinker grimace, starting to blame himself before it occured to him that he wasn't the one who put it there. Hiccup is broken out of his reverie as he hears familiar voices nearby, and flies over to see his two friends.

"Heave!" Jim grunted, pulling at a long twig trying to dislodge the snow machine stuck against the rocks, digging his heels down Dimitri's shoulders for leverage. The Dust keeper fairy pulled on the same twig below him. "Put your muscle into it, Dimitri!"

"Doing my best here with you on top of me, Jim!"

Hiccup cuts in before the Fast flying fairy could bring up a comeback, "Jim, Dimitri!" He started, "How did this get here?"

"We don't know, Hic," Jim said in a huff, "but it's stuck real good!"

"And it's making that thing bigger by the minute!" Dimitri stated, pointing at the cloud of flurry growing more and more.

New voices were heard, and Hiccup widened his eyes. He sees Moana, Eugene and Rapunzel come in as well, but that wasn't the surprising part yet. From the winter woods side of the border, three winter fairies were coming over as well... One of them being Jack.

Despite the situation, Hiccup can't help but feel glad to see him again so soon after their supposed good bye. "Guys, down here!" The Tinker fairy called out.

"We saw the snow from Tulip meadow!" Rapunzel stated, frowning at what he sees as the cause of it.

Eugene sighed, shaking his head incredulously. "What did you do now, Hiccup?"

"Hey!" The Tinker fairy huffed, "I made it but I didn't put it here!"

"Holy Pixie Dust!" Jack exclaimed as he and Jamie descended over to them, "how did this happen?!"

Jim groaned, rolling his eyes before glaring at the group. "HOW 'BOUT FIGURING IT OUT LATER AND GIVING US A HAND HERE!"

The group flinched, jolted into action and went to the rear of the snow machine to help Jim and Dimitri dislodge it from where it was stuck against the branches between the stream of the rapids.

"Okay, push!"

"All together. All together!"

"Upsy-daisy!"

Finally they managed to get it free, and the snow machine plummeted to the waters below. Hiccup grinned, exchanging relieved expressions with Jack and the others.

"We did it!" Hiccup declared, "it's over!"

Jim smiled, before noticing the branch below them. It was attached connected to the winter side of the border, but unlike before, it continued spreading towards their side.

"Uh, Hic?" The Fast flying fairy started, pointing at it. "I don't think it is..."

"By the second stars, if this keeps up, the seasons will be thrown off balance!" Tulio lamented, "And if that happens... The seal..."

A chilling laughter is suddenly heard, "That's right... And it's already happened..."

"Oh, no..." Anna widened her eyes in horror. "Pitch!"


	24. Taken

Jack widened his eyes. The being that appeared before them looks similar to the odd looking fairies he's seen when Kristoff was reliving his memories with Queen Anna at the Hall of Memories. Now that he has a good look at the creature, he sees the difference was the fact that his skin wasn't similar in color to his or the others. It was almost charcoal dark, and unlike there's his wings weren't as transparent. Almost with the pattern of a butterfly's wings but sharing the same color of his skin.

At the same wavelength, Hiccup was thinking about what the Queen mentioned in passing when she told him about the story why crossing the border started being prohibited and came to the conclusion this may be an example of what she had meant. 

"Now, now, no need to fray up your petal skirts in a twist your majesties." Pitch hummed, wagging his finger so casually as if his mere presence wasn't a cost for alarm. "After all, I followed the conditions; to stay hidden with the rest of my kin so long as you keep the Hollow perfectly harmonized on your own."

Tulio growled, "It would be better if you never show up at all again!"

"Then you should've kept things in balance more carefully, hmm?" Turning towards Jack and Hiccup, he added, "I suppose I owe you two my thanks. But suppose there will time for that later..."

The being trailed off, and something about the glint in his eyes sparked was familiar to Kristoff. "Shooting stars!" he cursed, pulling on the lace around Sven's neck to direct him to dive in between Pitch and the group of fairies. "Everyone! Jack, get away!"

The Frost fairy blinked, still rather stunned from seeing such a strange kind of fairy. He heard Kristoff's warning, but before he could really react to it, the dark creature moved too quickly and the next thing he knew, Jack felt his arms restrained, and wisps of dark dust started surrounding him.

"I do wish to take both of you, but I suppose one of you would do for now," Pitch drawled as Jack continued to struggle. He looked towards the other fairies, specifically Hiccup. "After all, as the destiny of your wings imply, are wont to do, you will follow after him."

"No! Let him go!" 

Hiccup moved to fly over and help the Frost fairy, but just before he could grab him, his wings started weakening due to the cold brought by the flurry from the snow maker. As the Tinker fairy hit the ground, Jack disappeared along with the strange creature. Jamie's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I aware how short this update is? Yes, yes I am.
> 
> But this took me three weeks to write mostly I keep scrapping drafts all over again since I can't be satisfied with how things went.


	25. Momentary setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just realized belatedly that Ryder and Honeymaren are actually siblings lol. I'm gonna have to go back some chapters to rewrite some stuff lol.
> 
> They're not siblings here cause that would complicate the plot cause I'd have to explain why they don't have sparkling wings. Still, but I don't really do incest hahaha was planning to make them a couple originally tho before I knew

Hiccup cringed, before being pulled back by Jim. As the Fast flying fairy dragged him further from the quickly spreading of winter caused by the snow machine, the Rulers were beckoning all fairies present to evacuate the area.

"There must be something we could do!" Tulio laments, "The Pixie Dust tree couldn't possibly withstand the cold of winter!"

Elsa worried her lip, looking at the her fellow winter fairies that remained as the temperature was bearable for them. Her eyes fell to a stricken Jamie, and she realized a possible solution. "Frost."

"Excuse me?" Jamie blinked, looking up at his specialization being called out. "Your highness?"

"I want hurry back, gather as many Frost fairies as you can, then return here." The Winter Queen said without preamble, looking back to her sister and fellow rulers. "I have a plan that might work."

The Frost fairy frowned, "But what about Jack..."

"I know," Elsa acknowledges regretfully, "But we need to prioritize securing the Hollow first. And we need to act quickly," She looked towards Kristoff. "Meanwhile, Kristoff, gather the special scouts. Brief them on Pitch."

The blond fairy nodded, sharing a look with Queen Anna briefly, before taking off on Sven.

──────────────────────

"Honey, Astrid, hurry up!" Ryder urged, his wings flittering in a panic as he flew ahead. "There must be something wrong with the Pixie Dust Tree."

Astrid rolled her eyes as Honeymaren they kept up with the Animal fairy. "Now relax Ryder, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about... Oh!" The Snowflake fairy yelped, being pushed back by a gush of wind.

Cold didn't bother them for obvious reasons, but she could still easily notice that it was colder than usual. Then she sees what laid ahead of them, and where they get their supply of Pixie dust.

"What in Orion's belt?!"

"Oh dear," Honeymaren fretted, now mirroring a similar frantic expression similar to what Ryder had already been sporting. "I guess worrying is warranted now... just a little bit."

"Guys!"

Astrid looked up to see a forlorn looking Jamie flying towards them. The Frost fairy lands beside her, frowning up on the Pixie Dust channels and the flowing of the dust coming to a stop. Ryder and Honeymaren grimaced, exchanging concerned expressions as well.

"Jamie, how's everything at the border?" The Icicle fairy asked, touching his arm. "What's happened?"

The brunette sighed, shaking his head. "Pixie Hollow's in great danger, guys." he said. "And Jack's been abducted by a guy who's going to make things a lot worse."

"I don't know what that means," Astrid frowned, "But tell us how we can help."

──────────────────────

The three assisted the Frost fairy in gathering up his talent group. Once they reported back to the Pixie Dust tree over Spring territory, the temperature was suitable to their wings, much to their dismay. This meant that the freeze was spreading quickly. The winter Queen instructed the Frost fairies to layer up as much of the warm territory as they can, with the priority over the Pixie Dust tree. 

Meanwhile, the warm season fairies rushed to layer themselves up much as they could all the while making sure the critters and beasts of the hollow were safe, taking space in their fairy huts as the fairies took shelter at the Pixie dust tree, where they used leaves to cover up their wings from the cold. Only Hiccup, Jim, and Dimitri were fortunate enough to have better clothing for the cold.

In less than an hour, freezing ice covered the entire hollow. Fortunately, the Frost fairies managed to save what they could of the warm territories by covering it up and the Pixie dust tree seemed fine as it still continued to produce a stream of dust. Unfortunately, it was a thin stream and it didn't start restoring the hollow as Queen Elsa had hoped.

Meanwhile, Jamie continued to lament and wondered if they would've been able to cover more areas if Jack had been there with his staff. 

"The worse seems to be over for now, but it appears we're going to remain in this situation indefinitely." King Proteus said with a grimace, "But I don't know how long..."

Queen Anna frowned as the King trailed off, before she lets out a shuddering breath. She covered herself with her arms, before she felt something warm laid over her shoulders. She blinked, looking up to see that Kristoff had placed his cape over her. She gave him a smile in response, which he returned. If there was anything good brought by this situation, it was their reunion. Of course, that didn't mean it should remain this way.

Unfortunately, since they don't have any idea how to reverse the freeze, their priority would have to be to make sure the warm seasons fairies would be taken care of. The animals could be given their winter coats when they cross the border.

"Hiccup," Anna directed her attention to the Tinker fairy. "How fast can you make more of those coats you're wearing?"

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure. I mean, with help, I could probably get everyone coats by the morrow." He said, "I have some supplies but I'm going to need more to make enough for everyone who needs them."

"Make a list of what you need and how much, we'll send our fastest winter scouts out to gather them." Elsa interjected, before looking towards Kristoff. "Speaking of, have the special scouts been briefed?"

The blond nodded, "Yes. They're waiting to convene, whenever it's time to call for it." He said.

"Special scouts?" Hiccup's ears tickled at that, his interest piqued, gears in his mind working. "can they... Can they rescue Jack?"

The winter queen looked towards him, "We can hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tink (Hiccup) thought of the idea and I really wanted him to be the one to still realize the Frost thing. But Tink was (1) the protagonist so duh of course she saves the day and (2) the actual winter Queen is present to realize the plan herself in this story. Plus, Hiccup and Jamie are still reeling with Jack being taken to think of the current more immediate problematic situation.


End file.
